


Last Night

by GreenLapin



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Morning After, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLapin/pseuds/GreenLapin
Summary: A night out what could go wrong. It would seem a lot. But that doesn't mean Judy doesn't come out on top, in more ways than one
Relationships: Flash/Original Female Character, Flash/Priscilla (Zootopia), Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. Last Night?

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so I've been writing this for some time now and feel it's nearly ready. I have several more chapters already but feel I need input to polish this story. please any input is welcome.

Stood outside the bar Judy could not help but have second thoughts. This was not what she wanted to do tonight for one. She had hoped to have a quiet night in with Nick and a movie. But when her shift had finished Judy had found a text on her phone, waiting for her. Nick had told her some friends that had been away, had just come back home and he was catching up with them.

All she did was send a text, saying that he should have fun and tell her all about it when they next meet up. No sooner had she put her phone away did she get a call from the Fox. Telling her she had to come out and meet his friends.

Unable to think about why she was doing this of all things. Passing the badger being sick in the bins outside the front door. Judy takes a few steps into the bar. Once inside the scene did not fill Judy with hope. From the outside, there was not much to say. The establishment was set off down one of the narrower back roads of Sahara square. The inside was dark and dirty. That was her first impression, that and crowded.

Making her way slowly past larger inebriated mammals, Judy made her way to the bar. She didn't know what she was going to do once she got there. She had to leap onto one of the bar stools, but once she up there she felt a little safer. Even if she still didn’t know where to find Nick in this place.

It was hard to call this place a bar. The size of the place, it felt more like a shopping mall. There were quite a few Camels and couple Elephants too so the place being large should be expected. But from the outside, it looked so unassuming with shops and cafes flanking it on each side in the sandstone the area was known for.

The decor was more like she expected of a bar. With a hardy flooring that looked like it would be jet washed on a regular basis. The walls and furniture were dark wood mostly from dirt buried deep into the varnish. Sports seemed like the overall theme of the bar with several large screens showing live sports.

Still having no luck spotting Nick anywhere. Judy starts to way up her options again. She could try and ring Nick and find out where the Fox is hiding. Or she could go home and eat and read that romance novel she keeps meaning to read. She could tell Nick she was too tired from her shift and got an early night, it would do her some good too.

The sound of someone chuckling behind her had Judy jump around on reflex, which got the Addax barman laughing out loud. “Easy there miss,” said the barman waving his cloth in front of him like a white flag. Judy slowly lets her guard down having realised how she must have looked. “You ok, didn’t mean anything. Just wanted to check you were ok? You look lost?”

“A friend told me to meet them here,” Judy said, feeling a little foolish for the way she just acted.

“Did you check the bar for medium mammals first?” Addax’s seen the blank look on Judy’s face and rolls his eyes. “The stairs to the right of where you came in.” Then he walked away.

Jumping down from the stool Judy makes her way back the way she came. The whole time she wonders whether or not, going out and drinking is even a good idea. That going home was the best solution, not that she didn’t like drinking, or going out. It’s just she was nervous, it had been some time since the last time she had a beer. Plus this would be the first time with Nick.

Finding herself standing at the exit still thinking up reasons why she should go, Judy turns to see a set of stairs leading down just off to the side where she stands. What she didn’t expect to see was Flash the Sloth coming up the last few steps.

With every slow movement feeling like minutes were being stolen from Judy's life, she looked for an escape but found it too late.

“Hey Office-”

“Hay flash.”

“Hopps hope,” Judy was already wishing that a piano would fall on her.

“Your not-” Flash continued seeming to slow his accent which seemed impossible to Judy’s mind. Which was fighting the urge to finish the Sloths current sentence?

“Here to-”

The fight was nearly lost. Any second and it would be downhill from there.

“Arrest me?”

Judy fought back but she had to let some of the tension out “What of course not Flash I’m off duty right now. Why is there a reason I should be arresting you.” Her words came out with little to no space between, she had wanted to come across casual, but lost.

Then Flash started to laugh “Ha… Haa...ha.” Judy mind felt like it was about to have a meltdown. ‘What was going on,’ Judy thought to herself as she watched Flash wave his arm up and down. “I’m-”

'No, not again’ Judy inwardly screamed.

“Only joking.”

“What's this, did I miss out on one of your Jokes Flash old buds.” Came the words from a voice Judy knew too well.

“Nick!” said the Rabbit looking a little startled and sounded it too.

“Carrots,” Nick sounded excited as he came up the stairs behind the sloth. “Flash old bud. Here’s your phone. Priscilla should be ready to pick you up in about 5 minutes.”

Judy's forced smile she had been wearing slowly turned to a grin, she could not help it. There was something about Nick that bought out something, Judy was not used to. It also seemed to be getting worse, like she was mimicking his mannerisms. Like now they were just grinning like fools at each other.

“-let me-- know OK,” Flash said as Judy blinked realising the Sloth had moved past her. How long had she been gazing at Nick?

“I will, I will old bud. It's a shame you could not stay out tonight, it's not going to be the same without you. But good luck meeting the parents.” Nick says as he winks over the Sloth's shoulder at Judy while he walks with Flash.

Judy then catches Flash's turn as his face slowly changes to worry or fear, she is not sure. But she can’t help letting out a snort of laughter as Flash cracks a smile. It looked so ridiculous with the wink the Sloth gave them.

“I don’t-”

“Need luck.” then Flash continued his walk to the door. Nick continued to walk the Sloth to the door and Judy, well she just stood there watching Nick. As he talked with the Sloth as he exited the bar. Nick held the door open and even helped the Sloth find his footing a little.

Judy would wonder now and then about Nick's life, like now, how did he know Flash or any of Nick's friends. She had managed to get a little bit of information out of Finnick. But it was never much and she could not help feel, that sometimes the little Fox was outright deceiving her. But she understood she was a cop and some of the things she knows already could land the pair in jail.

“You Ok there fluff. You were kind of just staring off into space.” Came Nick's jolly voice snapping Judy from her thoughts.

“What, yes. sorry, It's just been a long day that's all.” Judy said while smiling up at the Fox.

Nick just puts a paw on the Rabbit's shoulder and starts gliding her down the stairs. “I can’t wait for everyone to meet you Carrots. This is going to be great.”

It was the first time Judy had seen Nick this excited in a while. To be fair the only time she saw him show this much energy was when the city gave him an amnesty for help saving the city. He still had to pay fines but he would not go to jail.

“These aren't more...er friends like-” Judy stopped herself with the look Nick was giving her.

“What do you mean to ask? Are my friends you are about to meet from the shady side of the law? No, they are not, I met everyone here before I even did my first scam,” Nick said folding his arms. He was obviously hurt.

“Nick, no. err. Look I’m sorry. I just felt like I needed to check.” As Judy was about to ramble on, but Nick stopped her.

“Look Carrots. Not everyone I know is a crook. Because I literally know everyone, remember?” Nick sighed as he let his arms drop to his side as he continued down the last couple steps. Judy followed a few feet behind. Dragging her own, as she felt a little guilty.

It gave her a chance to look around the bar that seemed to be only for medium to small mammals. There was even a corner where some mice could and were drinking. There were even pool tables for each size mammal. She guessed they must have the larger tables upstairs too.

There were quite a few other mammals down here too. Even a group of Rabbits that all stopped their ruckus as Judy passed. She could hear them making hushed comments, most were about her ass. Which got an eye roll from her. Judy thought of just going over and telling them she was a cop. Mostly to see what they would say.

Nick kept leading Judy though the bar to one of the raised areas that house the Pool tables. Judy could hear the gruff laughter of Finnick before she could see where Nick was leading them. In one of the alcoves, Judy was surprised to see a couple of faces she recognised.

“Carrots I’d like you to meet some of my old friends.” the Fox waved a paw at Judy to come over. Judy couldn’t help take a few shaky steps.

Waving a paw with a meek “Hi,” Judy stepped forward.

Sighing to himself, Nick makes a gesture towards Judy. “everyone this is Judy.” His tone getting a sideways glance from the Rabbit.

The first from the group to introduce herself was a Meerkat whose hair was styled in a mohawk and dyed red, green and blue. “Hey there. Judy right, I’m Tabitha. But everyone calls me Tap’s.” She said with a giggle. “This next to me is the hot pocket we call Roxy.” Tabitha pointed at a dark brown rabbit Doe sitting next to her. Who waved and said hi. Then the Meerkat pointed at a lean looking hog. “That's Denise and next to him is the dashing Callum.” A dingo in the back gave Judy a wink as everyone burst into giggles at the show.

“I don’t need no introductions,” Said Finnick.

“Ok then, an F, U. To Finnick. Well skipping over tiny.” Which got a growl for the miniature fox and more giggle from the rest. “Those over competitive anti socialites playing pool are Rachel and Sam.” Judy turned to see a bobcat at first. Who gave her a wave, then a stunning Red Fox about her age walked around the side of the table and gave Judy a wave.

The hollow sinking feeling in Judy's stomach turned to lead in an instant. She should have stayed home, she told herself. What she said earlier there was no way to take it back. “Are you.. the Zootopian Zoolympic team?”

“Well, some of them” Roxy giggled as she tapped Tabitha on the shoulder. “Let's get a refill Taps.”

Taking a glance at Nick who had taken a seat next to Callum the Dingo. Judy really felt like she had screwed up now with the way it seemed Nick was keeping Judy just outside his vision. She really wanted to spill her guts in an apology. But before she could open her mouth Tabitha and Roxy hooked their arms into hers. Coercing her to follow them to the bar.

“Come on gorgeous, I think it's time for Cocktails,” Roxy said with a big grin.

“You are so bad,” Tabitha said, leaning into Judy, who could not help feeling a little taken back.

“I know, But I can’t believe how insanely naughty someone is. Do you think I was ever in a chance there?” Roxy shot back.

“What you really, you are incorrigible,” Said the Meerkat in a giggle fit.

“What's Knot to want.” Now they were both laughing loudly next to her. Judy was used to being in situations like this with so many siblings. Where two people have a conversation that only they understand. She could not help but fall into her autopilot response of nodding an erring to herself.

“Don’t worry about this. I’ll get these. So how do you know Nick, what he got on you to make you want to hang out with him?” Tabitha suddenly asked.

“What do you mean? Nicks my friend,” Judy said, a little panic entering her voice.

Roxy and Tabitha glance at each other. “Just friends. You haven't gotten a scheme you want Nick for?” Came an accusation from Roxy.

“Absolutely not.” Protested Judy.

“So how long have you known each other?” Tabitha asked.

“About five months.” Judy squeaked, feeling trapped between the two women. She never felt like running away so much.

“Don't get it. You're hot, young. Yet you're here following our old Fox about.” Roxy said as she lifted drinks from the bar.

“You think I’m hot?”

The dark brown Rabbit grind. “What did you not see those douchebags falling over themselves on your way in?” Roxy's grin grew as she watched Judy blanch.

“Well, if you're not pulling some backhand scheme, what got Finnick’s knickers in a twist when he heard you were on your way down,” Tabitha said, as she handed Judy a drink.

Judy wanted to say that was most likely because she’s a cop, but Roxy cut in again as she started to lead Judy back to their table. “Well if you are a good friend and not another shit head leading my Nick down the wrong path. You have got nothing to fear from me. But if I hear you hurt him. I’ll be coming for you.”

They were just looking out for Nick. Judy told herself as she was guided back. “I would never do anything to Nick, I owe him a lot. Besides he’s my only friend in Zootopia.” Judy just wanted to prove that whatever they thought was up with her and Nick's friendship was wrong.

“Don’t worry too much cutie we’re cool. Not from around here, then where are you from?” asked Tabitha from over Judy’s shoulder.

“Bunny Burrows.”

“What isn’t that where your sister moved to Rox’s?”

The Rabbit in question sighed “yes, she wants me to go over and stay. Saying I’ll finally meet a stud to put a bun in my oven.” shaking her head.

“Don’t remind me, my parents, phone calls are always, when are you going to settle down. You got the job in the big city, you need someone to spend your time with.” the words come out as Nick comes into view, Judy can’t help feel she already has that in a way with Nick.

“But I keep telling them I got my career to think about. I don't want hundreds of kids like them.” Judy then felt guilty over the fact she was extremely jealous that the Vixen was now sitting next to Nick, leaving no space for her. That and the two of them were sharing a lot of personal space.

“Hundreds?” Roxy asked, guiding Judy to the seats across from the two foxes.

“Yep,” Judy nod’s as she finds her mouth has just gone dry. Quickly taking a sip of her drink.

“Wow, glad I've not got rent’s to put that on top of me. Just my sisters to nag at me.”

That comment from Roxy snapped Judy’s attention away from Nick and company. “What do you mean you don’t have parents.”

“Just that. My mum and dad died when I was young in an accident.” Judy sat there with her jaw agape at the news.

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine what that must be like.” Roxy waved off Judy's show.

“Save it, I’d love to hear more about Bunny burrows and having hundreds of siblings?”

Judy was kind of thankful for the change in conversation. So she sat there telling Roxy and Tabitha all about her childhood and what it was like growing up in the county.

The first drink was quickly followed by another, Tabitha and Roxy seemed to be very fond of Judy and she couldn’t help but like them too. She just couldn’t help but feel that Nick was ignoring her. She had been there for about an hour now and they had not said much to each other since she had arrived. All of Nick's attention was on what the Vixen was saying into his ear.

Judy lays there still as a board as she goes over the events of last night but each time she comes to a blank, not able to get past a hole in her memory. Fighting the urge to panic again as a paw moves across her naked belly. What was accurately the worst thing about this whole thing is she felt so good.

To be fair on Judy, she had grown up sharing a bed with her siblings and she did kind of miss it. She did have her own bedroom and she did use it but most of her family would sleep in groups snuggling. The problem was that she didn’t know how she got here. Or who’s paw it was on her stomach.

Judy is pretty certain that the bunny with her head on her chest was Roxy. she could just make out the snout of a dingo and she was not too sure if she could make the top of some kind of feline ears. All this just made her worry about what the hell happened last night even more. It was not like she had much longer to worry as the sun was already coming through the gaps in the blinds that line the strange bedroom she found herself in.

The first to awake from the snuggle pile was little to Judy’s surprise was Roxy. her movement must have stirred her, as Judy felt doe’s breathing intermittently deepen against her breast. The action was a little more stimulating than Judy expected. The fact that Judy had her legs wrapped around the other bunny was not lost on her either.

“Wake already?” came a sweet yet tied voice, Roxy tilts her head and catches Judy's mouth with a gentle kiss. Questions run around Judy’s head none of which have the courage to make a move to those lips that still tingle from that kiss. Then Roxy’s eyes catch Judy’s.

They were Hazel and reminded Judy of tigers' eyes, gemstones not the mammal. Something in the fog of last night found its way to the surface, the memory of her lips.

* Everyone is walking out of the bar but Judy and Roxy are standing a few yards down from the exit as they wait for people to decide what they are going to do. The pair seem a little too distracted to care as Judy pins the dark-furred doe to the wall, kissing her. *

“Did I wake you,” Judy asked, her own voice feebly quiet.

“Cutie, I wished you never let me sleep last night,” Roxy whispered, her nose pressed to Judy’s before kissing her again. This time Judy returned like for like, part of her hoping some more memories of last night might surface. But nothing did.

Roxy abruptly pulls away from Judy’s embrace breaking their kiss. The suddenness of it startles Judy, she finds she was starting to like it and now missed the feel of the doe. Looking up to see the strong muscles ripple under dark fur that looked almost black in this light. Judy could not help but admire the athletes' body, plus the doe had confidence and damn did Judy find that attractive.

Stretching some of the arches from her joints Roxy looks over her shoulder and catches Judy lingering glances at her curves. Judy didn’t know what was happening, all she saw was a flash of movement then she fought to stay upright as she was pulled along. Judy tries to glance back and see who it was cuddling her from behind, but could not without falling over.

Finding herself now pinned to the wall of an on-suite bathroom. Judy was finding it hard to stop the room from spinning. There was also the part of her that wanted to know how she ended up here in the first place. The only thing stopping her from protesting was the memory of her pinning Roxy intimately to a wall in a similar manner she was now.

Stopping her kissing along Judy’s jaw, Roxy looks Judy in the eyes. “Is something wrong Judy?”

“Er... I think I might still be a little drunk. I can’t stop feeling like the room is spinning” Judy said trying not to let it show she was not all as comfortable as she would like to be. The fact Roxy was a female Rabbit was not a problem for Judy, no it lay in the fact that they were being so intimate and they had only just met. Judy found she just could not explain to herself how she got here and what was worse was that her memory of last night told her she was the one that pushed Roxy up against the wall.

“I am not surprised sweetheart, you hit the bottle hard last night,” Roxy said, leading Judy to sit down on the toilet. A moment later Judy is handed two piles and a glass of water. “Get these down you. Then we can have a shower, remember you promised me.”

Roxy gives Judy a kiss to the forehead but as she pulls away she catches the expression Judy is pulling. “Don’t tell me you forgot” all Judy can do to reply is nod her head. Roxy puts a paw over her mouth as she gasps. “I know the tequila would be too much.”

“No, no, not tequila?” Judy almost wept.

Roxy can’t help a little smile creep across her face as she holds down a chuckle, Judy can see the love and compassion in Roxy’s gaze. “How much do you remember?” she asked, sounding a little worried.

“I remember raspberry cocktails then everything gets a bit bleary.” Judy tries to smile sweetly at Roxy. The dark brown Rabbit holds her paw to her mouth as she recoils. “I remember kissing you outside the bar.” Judy rushes to say.

Taking a seat on the side of the bath or what Judy could see was some type of bathtub, Roxxy looks at her feet and sighs as she frowns at Judy “which bar?”

“The First one, erm, the Spread Eagle”

“so you don’t remember our date?” Roxy asked.

“Date!” panic was clear in Judy’s Voice as there was a lot about last night she really wanted to remember.

A Slow smile appeared on Roxy’s face, “Ok, I think I can tell you later about it. when you said you needed to let off some steam last night, you weren't joking about it, what will Bonnie think” Judy repeats the words as if they were a foreign language. Roxy laughing “don’t tell me you forgot your own mother's name”

“No, I would never forget that. I’m just confused about how you know it. They're not in town are they.” Judy was worried as her mum had been saying for the last couple of weeks that she was heading to the city to see her sometime soon.

“They rang last night, your mum seemed over the moon to hear we were on a date. Look I will tell you everything after I get cleaned up, your head might even be a little clearer by then too.” Roxy got off the side of her weird looking bath and turned on a showing in its own little fancy cabinet. “You should grab one straight after. How does oatmeal sound?”

Judy could only muster up a murmur as a reply as she watched the other woman in the room step into the shower. As the water fell on the firm form of the dark brown Rabbit breast then down to her muscly stomach. Judy moves less on conscious thought. Standing now at the door as Roxy pours fur shampoo over her head with her back to the approach of the other doe.

Letting out a little meep of surprise at the feeling of Judy’s paws. Who lets out a little giggle at the sound. “What do you think? I don't keep my promises. Then you don't know me that well.” It was Roxy that let out a little giggle now as she relaxed into Judy’s touch.

“Maybe, I should get to know you a bit better then.” Roxy smiled over her shoulder. “Wow, watch it” she then squealed as she was lifted up by her hips. Before she could finish getting the soap out of her eyes.

“Me first,” Judy said as she got lower as she raised the other Rabbits bottom up to her face.

“Humm” was all the sound that Roxy could make as she felt Judy’s nose twitch against the base of her tail. Not even resisting Judy, take a deep inhale, enjoying the smell. Judy let her tongue lap at the fur around Roxy anus then she took a taste.

The squeak that Roxy made was all Judy needed to get her fire burning bright. As she lifted the other doe’s hips higher. Roxy rested her legs on Judy's shoulders and tried to rest some of her weight on the tiled wall of the shower. She needed all the support she could get as Judy didn't bother to tease. Lips enveloped Roxy sex as Judy licks and probes deeper and deeper.

Roxy is quickly finding herself losing control as she twitches in response to Judy's actions. Moaning loud in between almost panic sounding pants. “Ow my, slow down! Carrots. FUCK YES. YES!” Roxy’s words had the wrong effect on Judy, as she just deepens her efforts. Lapping with her tongue at every surface it can reach with a rhythm that quickly drives Roxy over the edge.

Enjoying the taste Judy didn’t slow down as she licked. her lips locked around Roxy’s labia. Water that flows down the dark-furred buttocks would pool around Judy’s nose. As she pulls away to breathe Judy feels the fur on the back of her neck stand up.

Finding her break as Judy sets up to breath, Roxy cries out. “Please no more.”

“Come on carrots, give the girl a break.” came Nicks' voice from outside the shower.

Judy almost stands bolt upright but Roxy calls out as she is forced up against the showerhead. A quick shuffle ensues as the pair of rabbits try and fail to get both with their feet firmly on the shower mat. Judy did her best to make sure they were both covered while Roxy groaned at the Fox that was rummaging in her Bathroom cabinet.

“If you're looking for something for your hangover, ask Callum. He should have something you can take. I don’t see why you have to interrupt us, Nicky,” Roxy pouted as Nick continues

“Sam asked me to get her the Alka-Seltzer. You, enjoying yourself Carrots, I hope you two aren't like this all the time when you are together.” taking a pile from a large pot then flicking it into his mouth. “Don’t worry, pebbles, it was only a spectrum vitamin,” Nick says with a grin.

Judy felt exposed to the fox pulling Roxy closer. Which gets a chuckle from Nick as he walks to the bathroom door. “Callum says he’s out of Meta’s. So I’m heading down the store. I’ll pick up food for us.”

Judy wanted to say something. But all she could do was watch the naked Fox as he walked about the bathroom. It was the flash of memory that had hit her or was it a dream she had. She was on top of Nick's naked body. It was so vivid, but only a flash. Then Nick was gone. The memory as well as the Fox from the room.

“I don’t see why you were being all shy, it's not like you were last night,” Roxy said into Judy's ear. Just as she starts kissing it.

“It's the first time I’ve had Nick walk in on me in the shower.”

“I am surprised. Nick loves to push boundaries. I learnt that the hard way by living with him.”

This coming from Roxy shocked Judy. “you lived with Nick? Were you two dating?”

The chuckle Roxy made as she tried to reply was really cute to Judy. “good gods no! Nick’s like a brother to me. Though after last night?” the way Roxy finished worried Judy a little.

“What do you mean? You really have to tell me what happened last night now,” Judy said with more a whine of I need to know.

“I will, promises. But I still need to clean my girlfriend.” Roxy teased as she poured fur shampoo over Judy. rubbing it in and across the Rabbits curves.

“You better” is all Judy says before giving in to Roxy’s touch. The brown bunny ran her paws through grey soapy fur as she kissed and nibbled at Judy’s chin, before doing the same to Judy’s nipples. “Hmmm”.

Judy savoured the moment on so many levels as she ran her paws over Roxy’s shoulders. There was a lot for Judy to enjoy. She missed being wanted, like this. There were times over the last couple of months that she wanted this with Nick. But they had only known each other for about two months since Bellwether's arrest. plus there was their friendship which was the best she’d ever had. That meant a lot to Judy and she knew it was selfish, but sometimes she felt like he might want her.

As Roxy licked at Judy’s nipple she let her buck teeth slide over the tip before wrapping her lips around the pink flesh and sucking. Roxy sucked as much of Judy's nipple into her mouth all the time running her tongue over the Areola in all directions. A dark-furred paw pushed up against Judy pubis seeking access. As Judy hocks her leg around Roxy, the brown doe sucked and pulled pinching Judy's nipple until it snapped back.

“Eap” Judy pouts down at Roxy as she cups her head and pulls her into a kiss. Roxy paw having experimented touched her way inside of Judy’ sex. purrs into each other's mouths as their Kiss deepens. Judy's efforts to deepen their kiss to match Roxy probing her core were cut short as Roxy pulled away.

Judy felt a rush of worry hit her as she felt Roxy remove her paw. Part of her panic that she had done something wrong. Then the panic became real, but for another reason. Holding onto the inside of Judy's thigh, Roxy lifts the grey doe with surprising ease, so that Judy’s leg rests on her own shoulders.

The lack of effort Roxy showed as she held Judy in the air. with only one paw on the officers back to keep them balanced as she pushed her muzzle deeper between white-furred crouch. Judy was quickly overcome with bliss, she felt like she just awoke from a daydream as she felt the second wave of pleasure hit.

The Dark fur muzzle did not seem to know when to quit it seemed. as Judy started to ebb away from her state of orgasm. she first realised that the shower had been turned off, which she had no memory happening. But also because the shower was off she could hear someone knocking on the door and calling for Roxy.

“Roxy sweaty please stop! Someone’s at the door” Judy fought to say as she tried to reclaim her breath, which was hard with the effort Roxy was given to take it away again. Roxy resisted Judy's efforts to slow her down at first but gave up as she figured something was wrong.

“Roxy, we need you here really quick please come out of the bathroom. There is a situation out here.” came Callum's voice after another rap at the door.

“What is it, you dopy dingo” Roxy called out as she lowered Judy down. The brown Doe did not sound very happy about being interrupted. Judy just pulls her closer as the door to the bathroom opens. It's clear to see the paw that Callum holds over his eyes as he talks to the floor.

“Look sorry Roxy. but it’s your ex pepper. She is here demanding to see you, you have to do something or I think Rachel might make good on her ultimatum to eat her.” with the message delivered Callum's muzzle disappeared from view.

The displeasure from this news seemed to ooze of Roxy. “Should I be concerned here, I could grab my stuff and be out of the,” Judy said but was cut off by Roxy kissing her.

After they break their kiss, Roxy sighs as she looks into Judy's eyes “please stay, pepper is harmless she just has a mouth on her. Besides, what am I going to tell Nick when he gets back.” the dark brown Rabbit groans hard. “Shit Nick. I better deal with her before Nick gets back, please don’t judge me on my choice of ex-girlfriends.”

Judy's own look of worry was a good reflection of Roxy’s “I would never. But I am concerned if there is there a problem between Nick and your ex?”

Leading Judy out of the shower and in a fur blower as she picked up what looked like oversized mittens. Roxy spoke with a little bit of melancholy to her tone. “Pepper she, she has this habit of saying the right thing to piss people off. It's the reason I dumped her, having to deal with the fall out of her shit all the time. Please if she says something to you ignore her.”

“We’ve only just started dating Pebbles. You have been nothing but amazing,” Judy said as she closed the distance that had formed between the two.

Some of the intimacy having returned to the two, Judy enjoyed this little moment they were having as they ran towelling mitts over each other's fur. Judy wanted to take her time. But the understanding that drama was about to unfold spoiled Judy’s and it seemed also Roxy’s enjoyment.

They both reluctantly stepped out of the air stream of the fur blower. Judy walks behind Roxy with her paw as the doe butt cheeks as Roxy holds her wrist. It seemed that the touch was what the dark brown Bunnie needed. “Look I’ll get rid of her then I will fill you in on last night, that some of us can’t remember. Maybe Nick can fill you in again.”

As they both entered the bedroom Judy could not help but give Roxy a confused look at the way she ended that sentence. She would have asked what that meant if it was not for the Vixen that was giving them both an angry look as she leans up against the door.

“I will do something I regret if I go back out there Roxy, you have to do something about her. I don’t just mean about getting her out of your place. but maybe into one of those mental hospitals, you know the kind with the padded cells.” each word came out with clear frustration. Judy felt like she should be doing something, there was clearly tension in the building. The Vixen was clearly upset

“Rachel. I’ll take care of her,” Roxy said after she laughed off the remark. “But can I get dressed first?”

“Yes of course” Rachel sighed. “If it's ok with you. I’m going to hide out here or I will do something I regret.”

“Whatever. Look what are you doing here anyway? I didn’t remember you coming back with us last night.” Roxy asked as Judy walked about a little confused and shy. The only item she could find of hers was a green paisley top. As she picked it up Roxy snapped it from her paw and threw it to the side. “Sorry babe, I can let you wear that. It stinks from last night. Don't worry, I’m sure I have something you can wear.” Roxy's eyes lit up. “I know just the thing, I can’t wait to see that ass.”

“Well, I need to talk to Nick. I know he told me not to tell anyone” the VIxen frowned, “the only problem is he was so giddy on the phone early, ears that were not meant to hear now knows about the girlfriend.” The Rabbits both gave each other perplexed looks. Judy had to stamp down a spike of jealousy, but still feeling shy with the strange woman sat on the floor watching her. Keeping quiet even as Roxy’s hands Judy a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

“What on earth Roxy, you still have that T-shirt.” Rachel giggled as she saw Judy hold it up to herself.

“Why what's wrong with it,” Judy asked as she noticed Roxy ignore the Vixen.

After a moment of thought, Rachel answered as she watched Judy put it on. “It used to be mine when I was like 15,” as the Rabbit Doe pulled the top down so she could finally read the text. She was even more confused as to why Roxy and Rachel both broke into laughter. The rather stretchy bright yellow top seemed to be very figure-hugging. But apart from this Judy could not figure out what about the top was so funny. She found herself re-reading the message on the front as that had to be the sauce of the laughter.

“Knot right now.”

The confusion and absence of realisation on Judy’s part was just more fuel for the other pair as they both fort to control themselves.

“You still have no memory of last night do you,” Roxy said, as she glances at the Vixen. Which gets a cringe and shake of the head.

“Why what happened last night?” asked Rachel.

“If you weren't there then there is no way I’m telling you,” Roxy said as she put on some bright yellow yoga pants and a black net top. Judy still sat on the bed with her towel wrapped around her not feeling ok with exposing herself around others. She kind of felt odd that Roxy seemed not to have the same problem, Rachel also seemed not to care. It was as the pair started to walk out the bedroom did Judy finally drop the towel.

The Brown doe poked her head back in the room just time to catch Judy all exposed. “Hurry up sweety!” all Judy could do was fumble with the shorts. The sight of the shorts on made Judy whimper to herself. They must have been only just covering her lower groin. They fit. it's just that they were not made to make her look decent.

Stepping out of the bedroom into a short hallway that leads into a large studio. Judy was finding it hard to call it anything other than that it was not a living room. Not in the standard she was used to. There was a kitchen to the back with an island and a bar set into the side. The rest of the room was mainly taken up with exercise equipment of different forms. There were some small tables here and there against the wall most displaying what looked like collections of some kind. Judy would have wanted to take a closer look, But the chaos that was going on in the little area that was set up with two sofas was more distracting.

“What the fuck Callum let me go. I only want to rip her head off.” screeched the Bobcat.

“Please stop Sam baby. I can’t let you.” Callum was trying to hold the bobcat down on one of the sofas.

“See what I tell you. T’ese preds’t there only good at violence. It's in t’ere DNA.” said the Grey Squirrel. That was leering at the two on the sofa. Judy first impression was not good, not for the situation she was in. Pepper, the Grey Squirrel had a striking resemblance to Dawn Bellwether. The thick red rim glasses where what made Judy mind jump there at first. but there was also the lady's suit jacket that looked like it was from a thrift shop. What was making this whole thing ten times worse than it should have been was the lisp. ‘It's like Gideon and Dawn had a child’ it was that thought that got Judy holding down a snigger.

“I’ll be the one getting violent Pepper. What the fuck are you doing here? We broke up a year ago. Or have you forgotten,” said Roxy who was standing in front of Rachel. Who was fighting back the urge to flex her claws, as well as stoping the growl from escaping her chest.

“Look. I’m ‘illing to overlook you cheating on me again. Is that the hoe you just fucked. Pay her and send her off, then you can get to make’ in it up to me,” Judy felt her blood boil. It was only Roxy putting her paw on Judy's shoulder that made her stop from putting the Squirrel in her place.

As she turned to look at the other Rabbit Doe Judy realised how that might look. Even worse how it would look if her colleagues at the ZPD saw her like this after being called out to a domestic. Roxy continued to give Judy a look that asked her not to do anything she would deal with. “I remember what I said” now stepping in front of Judy “I dumped you. You could never treat people with respect and don’t make me laugh, the only thing that I’m going to make up to you is a boot to the ass as I kick you out.”

“You should ask her how she got in,” Sam said, still under Callum.

“Wait didn’t one of you two let her in?” asked Roxy.

“Nada”

“Nope”

“What the FUCK PEPPER have you been breaking into my fucking apartment.” Judy was now holding onto Roxy hoping to calm her down, as she was now pounding her foot against the floor so hard that Judy was thankful it was a concrete floor.

“Why would I break in when I have a Key?” Pepper said in a flippant tone. This was not going well, all Judy could do was hope no one had called in a domestic disturbance.

“Well then. You can give me that key. then get the fuck out. I dump your spices arse and I’m not taking you back and I’m defiantly not going overlook this as I’m getting a fucking restraining order.” The anger was oozing from Roxy. Judy could not help but feel impressed, Roxy was showing a lot of self-control. Judy didn’t know herself what she would do in a situation like this. But she had dealt with her sister and a couple of her brothers having stalker ex's. It never ended well, most with violence.

“First I’m not leaving without my stuff. But w-hy would you want to get rid of me?” Pepper said now back peddling away from Roxy, who was visibly shaking with anger.

The shaking stopped as confusion hit Roxy “what stuff?”

“I left stuff in your” Pepper didn’t seem to need to finish that sentence. Roxy had stormed off into her bedroom. Leaving Judy to stand in front of Rachel. It was easy to see that the Vixen was doing her best to keep out of it, but was failing to keep her teeth covered. Judy was thankful they were not in a public place or she would be getting a fine.

With Roxy gone, Rachel tried to take a step forward. But Judy caught her with a look, practically begging her not to do anything. Rachel gave Judy a look that so reminded Judy of Nick when they were down to their last breaded cheese sticks.

The loud shouts from Roxy screaming to herself from the bedroom only made Judy squirm. “What the fuck did I see in her. Damn it all, if she ruins it for me with Judy” Judy didn’t know how to feel but she would never hold this against the doe.

Storming back into the room Roxy held a clear plastic document holder in front of her as she walked back into the room. “I’m guessing this is yours... I found it stuffed to the back of my safe. You must have put it in before I went away.”

Her paw held out, Roxy steps past Judy to give Pepper her stuff. But Judy spots the contents and grabs Roxy's wrist. The dark Brown Rabbit only had a chance to give Judy a confused glance. “What the fuck hoe that's my shit” screamed Pepper as she leaps through the air.

What happened next happened so fast that it seemed to make everyone in the room Jumped on the spot. All except Judy, Roxy and Pepper. Roxy was thrown on the sofa by Judy, as she catches Pepper in mid-air. Holding the Squirrel by her collar. Judy drops her on her side trapping Pepper's arm under her

Everyone in the room watched on in shock as Judy continued to pin the Squirrel down to the floor. Pepper is screaming bloody murder at Judy. “get your fucking paws off me, I don't want a dirty hoe touching me.”

“I was going to let the insults go, if you weren’t going to be a problem. But once I saw what’s in that pouch, I just couldn't do that anymore. I’m placing you under arrest.” Judy's words only got hysterical laughter from Pepper.

“Prostitutes can’t arrest people, they get arrested.” Pepper squealed as she squirms against the hold she is in. Judy just tuts at her as she reaches behind her back and pulls out a pair of paw-cuffs. Everyone looks on in confusion even trying to crane their heads to see where she’d just pulled them from.

“Babe where were you keeping them?” came Roxy's confused voice as she pulled herself off the sofa where she landed. Judy just gave her a grin.

“I can arrest you. Pepper, because I’m Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD. and I’m arresting you for the possession of illegal and controlled substances.” Now everyone looks at each other in more confusion, as they watch Judy reach behind her back again and pull out her Police badge.

The Squirrel continued to spit verbal abuse at everyone in the room. Even as Judy read to her, her rights. It was only when she was out of breath did she stop.

“Judy I don't understand?” Roxy said as she picked up the plastic document folder of the floor.

“The orange pills are ketamine, and I’m sure the blue pills are pounce.” with Judy's words Roxy throws the pack down as if it was going to jump at her.

“You have been bringing that kind of shit into my home?” Roxy was speaking through tears, Judy wanted to be able to comfort the doe but still had to hold onto the Grey Squirrel.

It seemed to be a great time for Nick to walk through the door with a stack of boxes in his paws. “What did I miss.” Nick stopped in his tracks as he takes in the room. “Carrots what’s going on?” then he saw who was under the Rabbit “Pepper” it was more of a growl than words.

“It's ok Nick she is about to leave. Can I borrow your phone, I don’t know where mine is.” Judy said as she lifted the Grey Squirrel off the floor.

“I have it. Don’t you remember? Here let me help.” Nick handed Judy her phone. Judy was thankful that she had her phone back, but was confused as to why Nick had it.

“Don’t touch me, you pelt. Fucking fleabags.” Pepper screamed as Nick's paw got closer to her.

“Best not Nick. don’t worry I got this.” Judy calmly pulled Pepper up and asked Nick to pass her the evidence. Moments later the room fell silent as Judy carried the Squirrel out of the room. Leaving everyone but Nick looking a little stunned.

“Rachel, Roxy are you both ok?” Nick said walking up to the pair. Roxy was sobbing to herself as her anger waned. Rachel was cursing to herself as she walked into Nick's offer of a hug. Roxy soon finds a paw on her shoulder as she is guided into the pair of Foxes.

“I’m fine” Roxy manages to say weakly into the side of Nick. looking up she asks “is Judy going to be ok on her own?” the look she was giving Nick told him that she was not going to let Judy be alone.

“I’ll go and make sure she’s ok. You two stay here.“ Nick said. There was some confirmation from the pair.

But as Nick tried to pull away Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek as she spoke into his ear. “Look I’m sorry but we need to talk.” she then pulled away keeping Roxy by her side. Nick just gives her a glance then sighs before walking out the door. He only gives Sam and Callum a side look as they seem to be arguing with each other and trying to make out at the same time.

Stepping out the building it was not hard to find Judy and Pepper, the reason was the insults that Pepper was calling Judy. They were a couple of feet from the front steps with the Grey Squirrel kneeling in front of the wall with Judy holding her shoulder. Judy was paying no attention to Pepper as she was busy talking on the phone. “Yes that's right, I don’t mind coming in and doing the paperwork.”

Nick gave Judy one of his sloppy two-finger solutes, Judy wanted to laugh but she was still speaking on the phone. “Yes Chief I understand sir, my two days of leave is now four. - No sir I don’t want more,” Judy seemed to tense up on the spot as Nick could clearly hear the Chiefs Bogo’s voice from her phone.

“I don’t want to see you in this office or the building for that matter until Tuesday morning understood. And Hopps OFF DUTY, MEANS OFF DUTY”

“YES SIR” now Nick was finding it hard not to start giggling as he watched the Rabbit. She looked like she was in pain the way she was scrunching up her face. Then she relaxed in a huff of air. “Clawhauser.” Nick watched a small smile creep across Judy's face. “Less than two minutes, thanks, Ben. is that the chief I can hear whistling?” it was then that a confused expression crossed Judy’s face. One that Nick was finding adorable.

“My lord you're a pray-e-ophile. Bunch of sick fuks” spat Pepper after catching the look Nick was giving Judy. the Rabbit Just catching the look herself as she ended the call.

“You never say anything nice, I’m not surprised you don’t have any friends. So be quiet,” Judy said trying not to give worried glances at Nick as she talked the Squirrel down. Turning to the Fox, “you know Nick you didn’t have to come out here. I’d be better off knowing you were inside right now.” it wasn’t true Judy felt more at ease the second she knew he was only steps away.

“Roxy and Rachel wanted me to make sure you were Ok. didn’t want to leave you alone with that” Judy wanted to say something to Nick, but she had Pepper screaming obscenities. “Will you shut your trap, I never understood your problem, Pepper”

“She’ll never te your friend Fox. so don’t pretend, preds’t don’t belong nere pray.” Peppers taunt just got a big grin from Nick as he stepped closer to Judy. Pepper shut her mouth for a whole two seconds before it dropped open again. The grin on his face turned into a smile the instant Judy looked up into Nick’s eyes. Bowing his head.

Judy felt a little startled as she felt Nick's paw tilted her head back, she didn’t know what to do. She felt as if she was frozen on the spot. Then his lips met hers, a gentle heat spread from the top of her ears as she lent into the soft kiss. Feeling like she wanted to drift off, Judy breaks the kiss slowly. She really didn’t want it to stop but the sound of Pepper making vomiting noises was making her too uncomfortable.

“I can’t believe you. You make me ill” Judy completely ignored the Squirrel as she looked up into Nicks soft green eyes. Then that memory or was it a dream came rushing back, more vivid.

“Carrots, the nutter's ride is here.” Judy blinked confused as she looked up at Nick. he gave her a concerned look. The Rabbit was just having too much of a problem with what she just remembered. It had to be a memory, there was no way she dreamt that. “Judy are you Ok!”

“What, yes. I’m fine” Judy said, but she still did a little jump on the spot when the sound of a car horn going off and a police cruiser pulled up between two parked cars. “Come on potty-mouth” Judy pulled the Squirrel up from her knee.

“Is that you Hopps? Holly shit.” Officer Fangmeyer said as she stepped out the passenger side of the Cruiser.

“LIZ!” Judy was having to lean so far back as the huge tiger got low to the ground her snout just above Judy at times.

“Tequila,” Liz said before backing up a little. She gave Nick a quick glance then smiled at Judy. “I’ll have to remember to invite you to the next party. I'll have a bottle with your name on it.” Fangmeyer finished with as she kept looking over Judy while she attached a leash to the squirrels paw-cuffs.

Judy was feeling so exposed. It didn’t help that she knew that a large portion of her butt was on display or that the top she had on hugged her fur. What was, making it worse was the look she caught off the grey Wolf that was leaning over the centre console with his jaw gaped.

The headache that was Pepper had all seemed to be over with as Judy watched as Pepper jumped with fear as Fangmeyer softly tapped the Squirrel on the back with a paw four times her size. Pepper finally had nothing to say as she tried to run in a panic from the Tiger. Judy choked on her own laughter as she watched Pepper run to the full length of the leash. The Grey Squirrels' paws shot back as her head wiped forward as the leash was pulled taught. Little grey hind paws followed.

The Tiger didn’t wait for Pepper to finish pulling herself off the ground. Like she was picking up a used nappy Fangmeyer held Pepper by the back of her Jacket as she carried her to the back of the Police cruiser. Judy didn’t know why she did it, it was so unprofessional. But as she felt Nick close the gap a little between the two, she couldn’t see a reason not to. With the sensation that Nick was doing the same behind her, Judy flapped her paw as she gave a patronising smile.

The look Pepper gave the two as the door closed on her had them both bursting into laughter. Wolford who watched the whole thing was holding onto his ribs as he tried hard not to laugh out loud. Fangmeyer only caught on at the end was looking at the pair with a tilt of her head as she giggled.

“Hopps I hope the next time we see each other you tell me all about it. But I've got a little bit of a warning for ya. Chief got a general order out if you are seen within twenty feet of the station that you are to be put on the first train to BunnyBorrows” Liz was chuckling at the expression the Rabbit was giving her.

“He can’t do that? can he?”

“Hopps he can, he’s the Chief of Police. his words were he could not afford another sick day so you have to go on Holiday. from the sounds of it he has the Commissioner on his side too,” Wolford said out the side of the car.

“Remember you have to spill the beans on this when you get back,” Liz said as she climbed back into the Police cruiser.

Judy gulped at the idea of that in the six months she had been on Officer. Not once had anyone talked to her about her life out of work. Now she had Fangmeyer not only demanding Judy to tell her about the night she can barely remember. She would feel worried if she shared it with her sisters.

“Thanks for the warning, and thank you for the pick-up,” Judy said. Not really knowing what else to say.

“Is there any what not’s, we should know about Miss Pepper Climes,” the Tiger said. Now leaning out the window looking down on the pair.

“Apart from the fact she hates predators and is a few nuts short if you understand me,” Nick said as Judy lifted the plastic document wallet up to the Tiger.

“Nick!” Judy could not stop the hiss from entering her voice. “That should be enough for Vice, the pounce I recognise from an open vice case on the general board.” Both Officers were now giving the clear plastic package a careful examination.

The two Officers in their cruiser gave each other a look as they spotted something in the package. “Shady Acres elderly Mammals Home. How long have you been an employee? Miss Climes?” Wolford’s question was not answered, even though Judy could not see the wolf she could make out that tone. It was a tone that she was still trying to master.

“Hopps I think you can take your time getting back Miss Climes has got some questions to answer. Come on you” Judy watches the cruiser pulled away as she overhears Liz continue. “I caught you gorping at Hopps, you want to try and tap that” Judy heard a yelp “this is the only kitty you get to play with.”

The realisation hit as the police cruiser pulled away into traffic. “Are those two?”

“What's that Carrots?” Nick said as he wrapped his tail across the top of Judy's feet.

“It's nothing. Let's get back in before breakfast gets cold.” Judy said as she tried to ignore the feeling of Nick's tail on her feet. But those same memories rushed back to the front of her mind. It was the feeling of his tail. She could remember how it felt coiled around her body. Against her chest and her belly even between her legs.

Judy just started walking, it was not until she felt Nick’s paw on her shoulder, which startled her. Did the Rabbit recognise she was walking to the wrong door. Nick led Judy back inside holding the doors open as he did. “It’s breakfast, it's never too late for that. Plus bagel’s don’t go cold,” Nick said leading the way.

“What time is it?”

“Just gone ten”

“It’s not that late? It can’t be.” Judy said. She was having a hard time thinking straight. For as she walked behind Nick as he led the way, he kept brushing his tail over her feet. He would do this now and then but this was different. It was like his tail was playing with her feet.

“It is. Judy, sweetheart,” Nicks smile and it was a smile, not a grin, but it was making Judy weak at the knees. She wanted to know now, as it seemed her brain must be still drunk or she and Nick had sex last night. She didn’t want to believe it at first, but as she followed Nick back to Roxy’s apartment. Judy could smell the scent coming from Nick. it wasn’t strong but it never had to be, but the scent coming of Nick was her own.

Judy grabbed Nick shirt cuffs as she tried to stop him outside Roxy’s front door to ask him. As Nick turned to her, the words got stuck, unable to form as her thoughts turned to white noise. As Judy looked up to Nick, both their ears shot up to the sound of crying.

“That’s Roxy!” Nick said with a sigh. Judy didn't wait about for Nick to finish opening the front door. Bolting past the Fox, and into the apartment. She only found the Bobcat Sam straightening up the living room. Then she heard another sob coming from the bedroom.

The Rabbit stopped as she listened to the sound coming from inside before she slowly opened the door. The bedroom now was a little messier than they left it, the one thing Judy noticed that was different was the safe that was exposed where some of the carpets had been lifted up. The safe was closed so she didn’t look closely as she entered the room.

Looking at the bed a small dark form that could be a Rabbit made hiccups. Rachel was sitting on the edge of the bed looking completely lost. Judy could tell she wanted to comfort the Rabbit but didn’t know how. As Judy slowly climbed onto the bed the vixen quietly spoke to Judy. “she gets like this sometimes, she just likes to know someone there.” Judy could see that Rachel was a little worried as Judy got closer.

As Judy laid down next to Roxy, she could see Nick following her into the room. “She ok?” then he saw the safe. Judy then felt really confused as she saw the anger on Nick’s face. The Fox stormed over to the safe, checked the code then locked it, covering the safe as if it was not there. “I’ll get the code and key changed as soon as possible.”

Judy didn’t know what to make of that. Why did Nick have a key and know the code to Roxys safe, or to the apartment for that fact? Just more questions Judy was feeling would have to wait as she saddled up to the dark brown ball of fur. “Roxy it's Judy, do you want to talk to me.” Judy felt bad that she was thinking of ways her police training would help her here. But she only got more cries as a response.

It must have been a strange view for the two foxes because they both kept tilting their heads as they watched. A soft smile formed on Judy’s face as she remembered a childhood memory, shifting position so she laid above Roxy's head. Judy used the cold back of her paw and ran it down Roxy’s exposed ears. There was a shudder from the first touch and Roxy sobs louder for a second. “It's Ok Roxy it's Judy I’m right here.” Judy feels like she should stop, but Roxy moves so her head is slowly pushing it into Judy's stomach.

Feeling a little weepy from the display of emotions, Judy let the little smile reach her lips as she continues to caress the back of Roxy's ears. Judy was feeling a little lost in the moment as she didn’t remember when Roxy stopped crying.

Slowly, Roxy unwound as she was nearly laying her head on Judy's chest. Looking up at Judy as Judy carried on caressing. “You came back,” Roxy manages to say.

“Why would I not. Are you ok now.” Judy was fixed by the shimmers of amber in the brown of Roxy's eyes.

A couple of moments followed but where broken buy Rachel “damn that is cute.”

The snigger from Nick meant he knew what was coming. “You can’t call a rabbit cute” came the sharp words. For reasons only Roxy knew this was hilarious as she started laughing. Nick followed, unable to hold back any more with Rachel shortly after breaking down into giggles.

Déjà vu they call it. For Judy, it was like she was watching her life as a recurring dream. She tried to shake the feeling but she could feel the thick blank in her memory now had sparks of memories and now it was all too confusing.

“You will never win,” Roxy said as she snuggled back into Judy's tummy exposing more of Rabbit’s fur as she did so.

Sighing to herself, Judy knew it was true. “Are you feeling any better? Do you want to talk about it?” Judy kept her voice soft. She could see Roxy was reluctant to open up to Judy, she was a stranger after all. Even with how close they had gotten, or how much she had forgotten.

“A little, well a lot since you came back. You two Nick, I was worried you were going to do a ford on us,” Roxy said. it sounded like a bad thing, Judy not knowing what a ford was in this context.

The chuckles from both of the Foxes in the room helped to relax the mood. “I’m sorry for having to do that. I just couldn’t let her leave with those drugs. I’m sorry if that was upsetting.” Judy felt at fault for Roxy being so upset.

“Honestly Judy I didn’t know she had that stuff!” Roxy winced.

“I’m not accusing you, Roxy. I am curious about how you know where it was but did not know it was here.” Judy's words were kind if not measured. She hated the fact that her police training was starting to kick in again.

Roxy looked back down as she spoke into Judy’s stomach fur. “When Pepper and I split up. I threw all her shit out, but I never checked” Roxy fell silent. Judy just shifted so her nose touched the Roxy’s as she tilted her head back up.

“You never checked the safe. How did she even know about it.” Nick was angry which was confusing Judy.

“She wanted somewhere to keep her passport safe. That's all I thought she put in there.” Roxy said as fresh tears welled.

Hissing at Nick for his behaviour. Judy watched as Nick jumped back up to his feet to stop above the safe and started to pull the carpet back. “Nick, why are you?”

“Look, Carrots, there is a reason why Roxy won't look in her own safe. it's also the same reason I have to right now.” Nick said, pulling a key from his pocket.

“Does that reason include upsetting Roxy like this.” Judy was not happy seeing Roxy getting emotional like this again. Judy also noticed how nervous Rachel was getting as Nick started to paw through the safe.

“Maybe you should look for yourself. That's ok with you two right?” Nick said as he lent over the contents.

“Fine” came Rachel’s answer.

The wail that came from Roxy sounded like a yes, but Judy didn’t feel certain. So Judy slid from the bed, as she moved around Nick she couldn't help but feel a climb in her anxiety.

What Judy sees as everything comes into view she did not expect. The mask that Nick wore most of the time was gone as tears threatened to break free around his eyes. The content of the safe is not much, some old looking picture frames with photos and what looked like journals. Nick was holding a stack of letters in one paw while his other hovered over the large looking Journals.

“Nick, what is all of this?” Judy asked softly. But he seemed in a little bit of a trance.

More to Judy’s confusion as Rachel rocketed off the bed and stormed for the doorway. “It's what is left of our family legacy,” she said before she slams the door behind her.

The bang from the door knocked Nick out of his trance. He was quick to replace the letters as Judy got close. “You should let your brother Jack look after this Roxy, it's too much to ask of you.”

“No! I never know where he will be next. Just like I can’t trust you to not disappear, again,” Roxy was shouting the words into her bedsheets. Judy’s attention was caught by the change of glance at one of the Photo’s. The scene changed Judy’s world, for what it contained.

Three Foxes stand proud with two Rabbits. The young male fox holds the paws with a large dark mottled male rabbit in a nice shirt. The male and female Rabbits are a mixed couple, the doe was a Sumatran. this shocked Judy as she had never seen this spices of Rabbit before. The two young Foxes looked like Nick and Rachel but the Vixen was heavily pregnant.

Judy had questions, so many questions that she had the feeling that she was going to explode at any moment. As Nick closed the safe again he noticed this. “I’ll explain everything later, Roxy nothing is missing,” Nick says as he replaced the carpet.

As soon as the carpet was back to looking normal, Nick sat down on the bed and picked up Roxy. “if you don’t unfurl I’m going to roll you about the house like a ball,” Nick said playfully. Roxy protested until Nick started to tickle her.

As Roxy wrestled the large paw away, Nick's tail came around and tickled her side. “Not fair fuzzball. You know tails are off-limits,” Roxy said as she finished giggling from the attack.

“You were not showing the same restraint last night.” Roxy blushes hard as she covers her face. Nick just burst into a fit of laughter. Judy who had been watching the whole thing just didn’t know what to make of it all. Judy also started to question if Roxy was her girlfriend or Nick’s?

“I think someone is getting jealous of being left out” came a tease from Roxy as she pulled herself out of Nick's reach. “Nick, could you please see if Rachel is coming back? She said she had something to tell you.”

As the Dark Brown Bunny closed the gap between them, Judy gave a worried look at the approaching bunny. “What was all that about?”

“Can I explain later after food? Look, I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to carry on dating me?” Roxy held out her paw to Judy waiting for Judy to accept the offer.


	2. Acceptable Machinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is a good chapter but I also feel I've made a mistake somewhere, but total blind to it. I am just going to live with that mistake if I find it and somehow work it in. apart from that, I feel this went well. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Please any feedback is useful plus those Kudos also help

Judy stood there looking at the Dark Brown Rabbit, with her eyes that would simar amber when the light hit them. Roxy was about to pull her offered paw away, taking Judy's inaction to her offer as rejection. But Judy grabs it as she steps closer. “I don’t want to stop, what it is we have. I still don’t remember how it started or how we all end up in bed together. But at the moment..” Judy found it hard to find what it was she wanted to say.

“Well if you don’t mind me eating before I fall down. I don’t mind telling you all about last night. If Nick's ok with filling in his part,” Roxy said, as she gave Nick a quick glance.

“I’m cool with that. Just going to have to grab Rachel.” Nick said looking at his phone.

Watching the Fox scarper out of the apartment. Judy could not help but feel a little worried about what was happening there. as she was led back into the open living space. To Judy's surprise, the Bobcat was still there. Sam was laying on some kind of hammock that was only a couple feet from the ceiling. She was watching a small tv. Judy could not make it out but it looked like some kind of sporting event.

“You cleaned up. Thank’s Sam, what happened to Callum,” Roxy walked around to the living space holding on to Judy the whole time.

The Bobcat chuckled as if she found something funny. “That idiot, I sent him packing, if he thinks I am going to do it with him again after that shit he just pulled.” this news from Sam got a groan from Roxy. “what I don’t need a male to defend me”

“Wasn’t he trying to stop you from assaulting Pepper?” Judy couldn’t help questioning.

“I especially don’t need defending from myself,” Sam was indignant. Roxy could not help but laugh as if she had heard it all before.

They both ended up on the smaller of the two sofas as Roxy examined the contents of the boxes Nick had bought back. It was a small feast for the two Judy hoped Nick didn’t take too long. Or there might not be any leftovers. Judy watched as Roxy made a bagel with different salads and cream cheese. After Roxy finished putting the final touches to her creation she offered it to Judy. “Cheese is dairy-free. Is that ok.”

“I’m fine with that,” Judy said, taking the offering. “It looks great” not really knowing what else to say.

“Do you want some? Sam?” ask Roxy not looking up.

“Nope. I’m sticking to my diet. I know you don’t care for it.” Sam said, sounding more irritated. After a moment of fidgeting, Sam leaps down from her hammock and is off to the room across from Roxy’s. It was then that Judy came to the conclusion that Sam and Roxy shared the apartment.

“What's so wrong with her diet, you don't like?” Judy asked as she watched Roxy finish making her own bagel.

“She’s only eating meat which can’t be healthy. I think it would be ok if she had fish and some greens.” Roxy rolled her eyes “it's like trying to stop Nick from being a vegetarian.” Roxy said. “Wait lets me get something to drink O’j ok with you” Judy could only nod as she was taking a bite.

Roxy was quick to grab a few glasses and a carton of juice before getting closer to Judy on the sofa again. Judy more than welcomes the contact. “Have you tried to get Nick to eat meat too?” Judy asked as Roxy lent into her more.

“Me, you bet. He used to be good and eat fish once a week. But he decided that if he didn’t have the fish his sister and mum could have it.” Judy listens as she chews. Roxy seemed to know so much about Nick’s life. “It kind of makes you want to love him just for that.”

In the back of Judy’s mind was that pang of jealousy again. but Roxy was right, it did make her love him more. “You were going to tell me about last night?” Judy asks more out of the need to change the subject, not wanting to think about that too much.

“I did say that, didn’t I.” Judy stiffened at the use of words. But Roxy read into that differently “Ok. Ok! I’ll tell as long as you stroke my ears. like you did back in the bedroom?”

The sly smile on Judy's face told the Rabbit doe it was a yes. So she started to get comfortable resting her head on the grey Doe’s lap. “Ok, then I give. But you better not leave anything out.”

Roxy just smiles as she takes another bite of her bagel. Judy decides it is time to take advantage of the situation. “Where to start the beginning I guess, it was a little past eleven when the plane landed. Hummmm.” as Roxy talked Judy was letting the back of her paw caress the inside cup of Roxy's ear. Judy had anticipated the moan as she let her claw tips gently run across the skin. Roxy had not and was holding back a deeper moan as she glared at the other Bunny. “That was not like back in the bedroom,” Roxy said, a bit weak.

Smiling back down Judy says “If you want to take this back to the bedroom any time soon, I’d get on with the story.” Roxy swallows.

“Ok. if it's fine by you I’ll skip the part with the press and get straight to the point. Where I've called up my Tod to make sure he’s not got himself into trouble with the law, then?” Judy didn’t answer, she was biting extra hard into her bagel. Roxy, oblivious to Judy’s inner turmoil, continues.

~

“Nick!” Roxy screams as she runs up to the Fox and jumps into a hug. “I have missed you so much” giving Nick a quick kiss before letting go, Roxy admired Nick.

“I missed you too pebble,” Nick said. He then catches the look the Rabbit is giving him. “What is it?” sighing to himself. “Have I lost weight or something.”

“No, it's not that. But you have. I’m going to have to feed you up again. No, it's just I swear that I can smell Rabbit on you, a girl?”

The wide-eyed look Nick was giving Roxy had her taking a step back. “Wait, you can smell Carrots on me. really?”

“What was that Nicky.”

Taking a deep swallow, Nick is about to explain but a burst of gruff laughter cuts him off. “Carrots, his name for flopsy the copsy.”

“Wonderful, Finnick! I see you're still as tiny as ever. And about as pleasant.” Roxy could not help but be a little amused as she watched the little fox walk with a glass of beer about the same size as him. “Here I was worrying about you getting caught by the fuzz. It seems my worries are grounded.” Roxy giggles as she follows Tabitha to the bar.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Nick follows the Rabbit who just laughs at the Fox.

“So when am I going to meet the wonderful Rabbit,” Roxy said. Ignoring the Foxes frustrations “Carrots? was it.”

With a sigh and an eye roll. “Ok, I get the Nickname is not one of my best but she likes it, as for meeting her. That is not going to happen.” Nick exclaims.

Now Roxy was paying Nick every bit of her attention as Tabitha ordered their drinks. “You almost had me believe you, Nick. look I don’t mind if you had a one night stand with a striper. You know I will never judge you. You're my brother, practically. Well, you're more of a brother than Jack.”

“Look, Judy is not a stripper and I’m not sleeping with her. She's just a friend,” Nick said as he tried to hide the fact Roxy words got to him a little so he hid behind his drink. “Just friends.”

“Nick. did you not learn anything about Bunnies growing up with us? We don’t go around chinning our friends.” Roxy got a confused look from the Fox after he managed not to spit any of his drink. “It's under your throat, she would have to be mighty close to even do that,” Roxy turned up the teasing.

“You are Joking right?”

“Nope, it's there alright. Every Rabbit that smells you must be giving you weird looks. Am I right” Roxy got an even more of a concerned look.

“Why can’t I smell it? You make out it's rather strong.” Nick said, trying to smell himself.

“Most likely because you've become nose-blind to it, it doesn’t have to be strong, which it's not.” Roxy steps up to Nick. “you have feelings for her don’t you?”

“I don't know, I think I’m...Love? I don’t know Roxy. I think she is the most wonderful mammal in the world. But I’m so fucking scared that I’ll fuck it up. I can’t do that, not to her. She saved me” Roxy almost burst into laughter.

“Love? Nick I've only ever heard you say you love your mom or some foods like cream cakes. I’m guessing you have not told her how you feel.” Nick shakes his head. “Why, she gotta have feelings for you” Roxy is feeling frustrated. “Nick, you never let anyone close. Not even me, and we used to share a bed. Please, for once in your life give someone a chance.”

“Look can we not make this whole night about me. I did want to find out how well my favourite gold medalist did. Besides here comes Rachel,” Nick pleads with the Rabbit. “I want to talk to her about this anyway even if I never do anything.”

“Ok I’ll drop it for now but you better do something Nick” Roxy made sure he understood.

“I’m not doing it and if you ever meet her and tell her I’ll never talk to you again.”

“Whatever Nick, you love me too much to never talk to me.” Roxy says as she walks away to grab the drink from Tabitha “thanks, taps. What did you get me this time?”

“Sex on the beach of course. What’s this, Nick got a thing for a bunny.” Meerkat looked excited by this news.

“Drop it for now. But it looks like Nick got himself a kissogram with the hots for him.” Roxy wanted to make sure that Nick didn’t get too upset with them talking about him. But Roxy knew this was too juicy to leave it there.

“Say no more,” Tabitha said grinning. As they followed behind the fox who was trying not to get annoyed with Roxy and her games.

“She, not a kissogram and I said can it.” Nick hiss out the side of his mouth. Roxy and Tabitha just giggle at him.

“Nick! There you are” the Red Vixen trotted up to the Tod. “you lost weight. Wait a sec you've been working out.” the Vixen was giving Nick a close inspection. “What are you up to Nick? I know you're not going to run track again, so why are you working out again. Does it have anything to do with that mark on your neck?”

Nick was holding his paws in the air, trying hard as he might to put some space between him and Rachel. “Busted!” Tabitha and Roxy both called out from behind the tod.

“Look, Rachel, can we talk. Please, not like this” the Vixen crossed her arms but gave in to the Tobs request. Roxy watched the pair walk off as she held back Tabitha who wanted to follow.

“Let them talk taps.”

“But this is so juicy” the Meerkat had a manic look.

“Come on, let us annoy tiny.”

This got a groan from the Meerkat. “But he’s a pervert.”

“What, so are you.”

“Hay at least I’m classy about it” with that the two girls broke into a fit of laughter. “So do you feel a little weirded out by the fact Nick said the “L” word about a bunny.”

A dark-furred Rabbit’s foot missed its footing. “Why would I be weirded out by that, taps?”

“Because it's not you.”

That had the Rabbit stops in her tracks at the bottom of the raised platform to the pool tables. Tabitha stops having seen that the Rabbit had stopped following her. “what of course, I’m happy for him. Before you go on, I do love him. But that’s because he’s about the closest thing I've got to a family.”

The Meerkat rolled her eyes. “So I’m not family.”

“Taps, you know it's different. Rachel and Nick have known me since I was in diapers. You know I love you, even if you are a complete freak.” Both of them barked laughter at that.

“Go on, admit it. you thought about it.” Tabitha teased.

“What no! Look I might have had a little crush on him back in my teens. But I never thought of him like that. Taps you take things too far sometimes.” Roxy felt like she had to defend herself from the accusations. Which just made Tabitha’s smile deepened. “Fuck you,” Roxy said as she started walking again.

Tabitha laughed as she followed the Rabbit. “Don’t be like that, you know I’m only jealous as I want you all to myself,” Tabitha said, as she made a grab for the Rabbits butt. But Roxy saw what the Meerkat was up to and moved out the way.

Catching Tabitha off guard, Roxy manages to plant a kiss on the tip of her nose. “You know you can have me anytime you want,” she said with a wink that left Tabitha stuttering.

“Hey, that's not fair. Come back.” the Meerkat called after the Rabbit as she skipped off.

Both of them came to a halt at the sound of laughter. There was only one mammal that they knew that laughed like that. As the table where everyone was sitting came into view and the source of the laughter became clear.

“FLASH!” Tabitha screams as she leaps at the sloth. The Rabbit walks up less enthusiastic. Giving the startled sloth a wave as he noticed her. Flash gave her a soft smile that she adored.

“Hey! Tap!”---- “calm down! Hu” Flash was being hugged by the Meerkat as she rubs the side of her head on his cheek “Hi, Roxy.”

Roxy had to swallow before she could speak “hello Flash. It's good to see you make it out this time.” she felt more guilt as she watched the quick show of emotion on the sloths face. She knew it was her fault he didn’t come last time, but she was surprised that he was here now. “I’m glad you're here, it's good to see you again.”

“Squeegee” came the near moan from Tabitha.

“Well it's nice to see no one cares to say hi to me.” the hog in the corner grumbles.

Without even pulling away from the Sloth, Tabitha answers, “Denise please don't do that. You know I can’t stand it when you start acting pathetic!”

The Hog stiffened then puffed out his chest. “Then get your ass over here and give me a kiss,” Denise says with as much commanding determination he can muster.

Tabitha watches out of the corner of her eye the Hog, as he starts to make his muscles pop to add to the effect of the act. Roxy holds back a groan as she already knows that Tap’s is biting her bottom lip. It was then that Roxy saw that Flash’s attention was still on her, it looked like he wanted to talk about something. Not wanting to deal with that. Roxy lets out a snort of laughter, as the Fennec Fox shouts up a fuss as Tabitha steps over him to get to Denise.

“What the Fuck Tap’s,” Finnick shout but shuts up the second Tabitha dips down. Dropping her butt onto the top of his head as she ran her tail down the back of his ear. The smile on the Meerkat told Roxy she was loving teasing the little Fox. as quick as the Meerkat lowered herself onto the Fox, she leaps clear on to the snout of the Hog. Tabitha manages to grab both tusks of the Hog as she pulls him into an open mouth kiss. Leaving Finnick to look on confused and panting.

There was no way around it seemed, she could talk to Finnick or Flash. ‘Thanks a lot, Tap.’ Roxy thought to herself as she stepped up to Flash. “Ok, what’s up! Flash?” she said quietly as she could. She already knew it was useless around the fennec she just hopes he can keep his mouth shut.

“Hey, Roxy. err” the sloth glanced about. Roxy felt a pang in her heart. “I,” there was a pause as Roxy could see the sloth was worried what to say next. Roxy was starting to feel those old feelings welling up. “I got-”

Now Roxy’s mind wanted to reach out for the sloth as it raced to finish his sentence. ‘You got feelings for me still What?’ The Rabbit thought to herself then tried to stamp out those thoughts. “ a girlfriend.” Roxy replayed the words over and over in her head again as she waited for the next words. She was hoping there was a joke in this somehow. “It's serious-”

The Rabbit tried to keep the smile on her face, but the tips of her ears felt like they had turned to ice. But she said nothing. The sloth continues not letting the light in his expression weaver. “I’m meeting-”

“her parents.”

“When?” Roxy almost shouts. She feels so upset but she knows she has only herself to blame.

“Tonight.” Flash smiles proudly even if a little nervousness shows though.

~

“What is it?” Roxy said looking up to Judy.

“Nothing.”

“Judy, it’s not, nothing. because you can’t stop fidgeting,” Roxy sighs. “You didn’t say anything about Nick's love confession, so what's the problem now?”

“Ok, one, why are you telling me about stuff from before I arrived. But also are you telling me you and Flash used to date?” Roxy rolled her eyes.

“Yes, Flash and I used to be a thing. Used to be. Past tense. We dated through high school,” Roxy said as she played with the end of one of her ears that Judy had stopped stroking.

A little slack-jawed “how does that even work?” Judy asked.

“This is coming from you. What irony,” Roxy chuckles

“What is that meant to mean?” Judy was a little concerned.

“Nothing” Roxy chuckles “where is Nick?” Popping a radish in her mouth, Roxy gives Judy a wink.

“So you and Flash. Were you two were together long?” Roxy sat up. She didn’t mind that Judy was redirecting. She anticipated it. But there was something that bothered her about the way Judy asked.

“About four years, Judy, do you have a problem with Sloths?” Roxy was making some space between the two.

“What no, of course, I don’t have a problem with Sloth,” Judy could see the raised brow that told her she was not convincing. “Ok, look I’m not species, it's just their so…” Judy flops back in defeat onto the sofa cushions. “Look it's not them, it's me. They're just so slow at everything. I’m just so used to zipping around.”

Roxy watched as Judy's explanation got more flustered under her scrutinizing gaze. She could no longer keep her laughter at bay. Judy became more frantic and her reasoning more whimsical. “Sloths do not steal time.” she can no longer hold back the laughter.

“It feels like it,” said Judy, looking meek.

“Ok. Will deal with that at some point. Do you want me to continue telling you about last night? Even the bits you missed out on?”

“Ok, but why are you telling me all this stuff? I had not even turned up yet.” Judy had been wondering this for some time.

“Why, it helps put things into context. Plus you can’t tell me you don’t want to know.” Roxy could see she had Judy with that, “so get back to rubbing those ears and I'll get on with the story.”

Judy found the grin that was being sported by the Rabbit had a similarity she found hard to resist. She was also starting to miss a certain Fox. she knew she had to cave into the doe. “Ok, but let's change positions.”

“Oh, ok” Roxy did not really understand the request. She stood up and watched Judy lay down on the sofa with her back against the armrest.

With Judy laying back, Roxy goes to lay back down but Judy stops her “no lay on your front.” Roxy is a little confusing, but as she sees Judy gather her T-shirt until it's up to her armpits. The dark brown Rabbit can’t stop the smile, as she lays between the grey doe legs.

“So you were telling me about Flash, telling you about him and Priscilla. Can you not talk like him for his parts it's a little hard to deal with.” Judy asked sweetly.

“Ok. wait you know Flash Slothmore?” Roxy looked puzzled as she tried to look for somewhere to put her paws.

“We have met a couple of times. I guess I never told you how I became friends with Nick,” Judy said. Judy grabbed a pair of dark brown paws and put them up the bottom of her rolled-up shirt.

After a moment of shock, then a little squeeze. Roxy looked up to Judy as she thought about it. “You told me about Nick being a lying, no good Ice cream selling, swindling Fox. That got, what was it? twenty bucks!” Judy let out a giggle, it was her own fault.

“No that's how we first met. No, how we became friends, that is a longer story. I think there was even some talk of it being made into a movie.”

Judy felt a little silly as Roxy looked at her with a smirk, “They’re making a movie about how you made friends with a Fox.” The tone oozed disbelief.

“No. the movie is about how Nick and I saved the city.” The look on Roxy's face told Judy the Rabbit didn’t know about any of it. “wait you don’t know anything about the savage mammals?”

“What now?”

“Ok, look, I’ll tell you all about it, but first, you need to finish telling me about last night. Besides I want Nick here so you don't think I’m making it up,” Judy said. Still feeling a little on the spot from the way Roxy was looking at her.

“Fine, I’ll finish mine. But don’t think for one second I don’t know when Nick is lying, I can read that doofus like a book.” Roxy said with glee.

Moving her paws up then down the dark brown ear Judy only stopped once she was at the base. There she started to massage the muscles, getting a moan and a sharp look. Judy just fluttered her eyes. “I’m still waiting for you to tell me what happened last night?”

Judy could see she was playing with fire as Roxy started to squeeze her breast with more vigour. “Where was I? That's right. Flash was telling me all about how he was going to see the parents. Which if I’m being truthful I really hope it works out for him. I do sometimes wish things end with us better than it did, we might even still be friends.”

Judy stopped her stroking. “You no longer friends with Flash?”

“I’m not saying I won’t talk to him if we happen to bump into each other like we did last night. But I don’t want to be reminded of what we had, I think I still kind of love him. He was such a great boyfriend, a great listener. Ow! boy is this what's her name, Pratzilla a lucky gal. talk about an attentive lover.” It was all high praise.

“You sound like you are still ‘in love’ with him.” It was an honest question.

“No, I think I’m in love with the relationship that we had. It was a long time ago. We were always together but his parents are super old-school conservatives. They didn’t take kindly to finding us in the middle of mating.” Roxy had a little giggle at the face Judy was pulling. “Anyway get back to doing that rubbing thing you were doing. No one has ever done that to me before.”

Now Judy was looking astonished “what do you mean, did none of your family do this for you.”

“What do you mean? Nicks would rub my ears now and then when we were Kits. Most of my siblings, well, we grew apart fast after.” Judy watched as Roxy became withdrawn.

“After what, Roxy what happened. I know I have a difficult time with most of my siblings but my litter is always there for me. Well, most of the time.” Judy was becoming more concerned as Roxy started to tear up a little.

“Most of my family is dead Judy. I only have a dozen or some brothers and sisters. We are only here because mum had us staying with my aunty.” Roxy could no longer hold back the tears as old memories came rushing to the surface.

“I’m so sorry. You have so much energy and life.” Judy said as she ran her paw across the dark furry checks. mopping up the tears then lifting the does head into a kiss that lasted a couple of minutes.

The kiss had got a little heat and Judy had to pull her top down so she was covered, but she did so reluctantly. “Let's get back to the story or we will end up in the bedroom again,” Judy said as she regained her breathing.

“Ok, but I do so underdress.” the raised eyebrow from Judy had Roxy laughing again, with a faint smile returning to her face. “Bad puns, it runs in the family.”

“You keep saying Nick is a brother to you?” Judy asked more out of needing clarity to what Nick and Roxy's relationship was. There was still this nagging feeling that Nick and Roxy were in a relationship. She had even noticed photos of the two in the room.

“That's because Nick and Rachel are my foster family. It's a long story, Judy, please let us not go there. I only just stopped tearing up”

“Ok, but I really want to learn more about this. You and Nick seem really close, I just want to learn more about you.” Judy said as she looked into Roxy's eyes as if it would tell her she meant it lovingly.

“I see what Nick was talking about now.” Judy could only blink at Roxy’s remark.

“What are you implying”

Roxy giggled. “You” Judy looked even more confused. So Roxy gave her a quick kiss. Breaking away she bats her eyes. “Let us get back to last night, shall we?” Roxy moves her right paw from Judy's breast. Slides it down Judy back until the Rabbits tail and shorts are in reach. Judy starts to blush hard at the sensation at the base of her tail going down.

“I thought you said you were going to finish this Story.” Judy was finding it hard to breathe normally.

“I am going to, but I thought with all this pleasure I was getting. That you deserve some payback,” Roxy said as she let her paw tip dip inside. Judy half squeaked half moaned.

“Won't Sam get upset.” Judy made a weak protest.

“She could. if she wants to be a hypocrite.” Roxy smiled as Judy started to moan freely with her mouth hung open. “That's right back to the story.”

“Yes... the story… last night.” Judy was more than enjoying the attention she was getting.

A cough snaps Judy out of her surrender. “You’re forgetting the ears dear.” as Judy’s paws returned to their duties Roxy let out her own moan of pleasure. “As you're such a good girl. I’ll skip Flash asking me to be at his wedding to Pratzilla and me telling him that it was best we never see each other again. And ended up sitting next to Finnick.”

“Why did you do that?” Judy manages to say.

“I meant what I said I want it to work for him and her, I just don’t see that happening with me there too. It would be like torture for me. Watching them raise a family, the one we could never have. I could never say yes to that.” Roxy got a sympathetic look from Judy. “So there I was with Flash to one side of me, looking at me with those eyes. while I've got Finnick and his shit-eating grin on the other side. I was not in much of a mood to stick around at this point.”

“What made… you?” Judy asked panting, Roxy just smiles.

“That would have been Rachel and Nick. I still wanted to catch up with the two. It's not often I get the pair together these days. I know I see Rachel all the time. But Nick, he has this habit of falling off the face of the planet for weeks, sometimes months. So after being away for so long, I need to get some time with Nick”

Roxy saw the look Judy gave her and gave her one back. “Are you and Nick?” Judy managed as Roxy had slowed down her paws.

“Brother and sister,” Roxy said with a raised brow. Judy let it go, but she was still a little confused. “Ok, I admit that I had a crush on him, in my early teenage years, which haunts me after last night.”

“Why after last night. I can understand the whole teen thing.”

“Spoiler.” Judy couldn’t help a chuckle at the tone used. Nor could she help the moan as she felt one of Roxy digits slid into her pussy as another probed at her tail hole.

~

“Way to go tuts,” Finnick grin was starting to make Roxy feel sick. It really was not helping, that her only other options were to watch Tabitha dry hump, Denise. or Flash and those big fucking eyes and… Roxy wanted to scream.

“Way to go, what?” Roxy said between her teeth.

“Look you could have said no. You didn’t need to rip into him like that. You know you might not ever get to cross that bridge again bun. Just saying.” Roxy was surprised to see that Finnick was not sporting a grin that made her want to swing him about by his ears.

“You should keep those satellite dishes you call ears out of my shit Fin,” Roxy said leaning over the Fox.

“Calm down Buns of steel, I ain't going to say shit, just telling you, you didn’t need to do that. Slothmore might be many things, but a bad guy ain’t one of them. People like that are rare.” that had thrown Roxy for six.

“W-what should I have said then.”

“You could have told him you need more time. Maybe a couple of years. or that you're just not ready for that,” Finnick shrugged seeing the Rabbit backing down.

“Fuck you,” Roxy said. She hated the fact that he might be right, she could have said those things buts she was not taking it back. Then it hits her. “Who are you and what did you do with the fuck-face some call Finnick”

That got the Fennec laughing hard. “what's that meant to mean, what are you talking about, everyone calls me Finnick?”

“Well, I don’t, do I, fuck-face,” Roxy smiles as the Fox leers for a second before he burst into laughter. “Well, it's not like you to be well. What's the word? Sociable.” the laughter got so hard the Fox had to wipe his eyes.

“Flopsy got to me” Finnick fights another fit of laughter, “but she got Nick good.” the laughter broke free this time.

Roxy feigns disinterest, “whatever. It’s just not like you to tag along after hours with Nick is all”

“Ha, after hours, right. There’s none of that anymore, this is the first time in a month I've seen the twerp” that got Roxy attention.

“If you two ain’t working together, who’s watching his back? what is he doing for money?” there was a genuine concern as Roxy wanted to know what was going on.

“It's flopsy, Nick’s not done jack with me since she came along.”

Now Roxy wants to know what's going on, bad. Who was this doe and how did she have such a hold on Nick. “what is meant to be so special about this Rabbit”

“She ain't no Rabbit for a start. She’s a demon.” Now Roxy was full of worry. But as she was about to ask she felt a paw on her arm. She half expected it to be Flash which made her jump.

“Hey, I’m going to the bathroom, you coming” Tabitha gave Roxy a concerned stare. The Rabbit didn’t get a chance to protest. Finding herself launched into a trot behind the Meerkat.

Finally free of the Meerkats grip as she manages not to snap at Tabitha once inside the women’s toilet. “What now tap’s,” Roxy said, folding her arms.

The Meerkat gave a leer as she jumped up onto the work surface next to a sink. “What now,” Tabitha scoff’s, “I think you have done enough already don’t you.”

“What's that meant to even mean?”

“You” Tabitha points her small sharp claw at the Rabbit. “I thought you would need saving from the pervert, but Nooo! Flash and Fickle Fox need saving from you. What on Earth did you say to Flash, he looks like his eyes are going to pop out of his head.” Tabitha was a little angry, she likes Flash a lot, but she also liked Roxy more. So she made a show out of it hoping to throw the Bunny out of her funk. Even using her small paws to emphasise the bug-eyed look.

Roxy was still angry but she let a little bit of a giggle out as she sneered at the Meerkat. “Can we drop this?” The shake of Tabitha's head told her she had to say something. “look it's not something I want to go into right now, It’s just after seeing him again I wanted to ask for a second chance.”

Tabitha watches the Rabbit lean on a cubicle door which swings open. Roxy only just manages not to fall on her ass. Tabitha didn’t manage so well. The sight of watching the Rabbit had her laughing and sliding off the work surface.

“Nick would say that was karma”

“He, be right too,” Roxy said now she had the steam shaken out of her.

“If you were looking to get some more slow-loving, why the spat.” the Meerkat asks while wearing a fake frown.

“He asked if I would meet his soon to be wife, and be her friend so I could be the godmother to his kits.” Roxy was a little flippant.

“Fuck! Ok, I see why you're a little pissed, let us deal with that later. I’m guessing the little perv said something to piss you off to get you so fired up.” Tabitha was a little put back by the news.

Finding a place to lean against Roxy seemed to deflate like a balloon as the last of her anger seemed to fizzle out. “He was trying to be nice, that's not like the Finnick I know. If it was one of his usual creepy comments I think I could handle it, Not him being-”

“Nice” Tabitha cut in.

“Yea! It's not like him,” Roxy fell silent in thought as Tabitha looked on in concern.

“No, That's not Mini Nick MO at all. The only time I’ve seen him act decently is around Viv so what gives”

“I don’t know. But I’m worried that it has something to do with this bunny,” Roxy said.

Tabitha gave Roxy a look. The Rabbit felt she might know what the Meerkat was thinking and quickly sought to explain. “I think she might be another Victoria, OK.” Tabitha lets out a viscous grow that made Roxy flinch.

“Sorry”

“It's ok, I don't like her either. But I can’t help the feeling that the pair have got themselves into something while we were’ gone. Now Nick’s all “I might be in love” and now Finnicks saying this Bunny got to him too, whatever that means.” Roxy says as she takes a step closer to the Meerkat.

“What perv got to say on this Bunny,” Tabitha said.

“Not a lot yet just that she’s a demon and Nick spends all his time with her. Finnick claims he’s not seen Nick in at least a month if you believe that.” Roxy had calmed down, the distraction was good for her, it seemed.

“I’m not going to jump to a conclusion here. I don’t think Nick would forgive us this time. But if Nick and Finnick aren't working together. Then they're not watching out for each other,” Tabitha says while she holds out her paw. “Now we’re back we can look out for them both. Well, Nick at least I don’t give a damn about Finnick he can rot in hell.”

“So are you with me? We find out who she is and what she’s about. If she turns out to be another conniving little hoe that wants to use Nick. we deal with?” Roxy was now looking her more confident self. She had a goal that always made her a little happy.

“Deal with how. Last time we couldn’t do jack until the cunt ran off with Nick's money.” Tabitha didn’t want to put a dampener on the mood. But she was right.

“Last time we didn’t go to the law.”

The Meerkat’s Jaw drops “you want Nick to go to Jail.”

“We won’t let it come to that, will we.” The dark chocolate coloured Bunny stood firm.

“No, we won’t”

The pair exited the bathroom together armed with a plan. To find out about the mystery bunny that had bewitched their friend. They were surprised that more had arrived. The pair walked up to the group that were all talking to Nick as Rachel looked troubled to his side.

“Callum, Sam you two made it out.” Roxy sprinted up to Sam and the taller cat lent into the cheek kiss.

“It's hard to say no to a Night out after so long sober. I can’t wait to get drunk.” Callum almost shrieked.

The Bobcat almost facepalm, “that is good, an all, Callum. But if you pass out I’m leaving you there.” the dingo scoffed at the accusation.

“I won't leave you behind, bud.” Nick smiles from behind the two newcomers.

“See, Nick’s got my back.” Callum looks all smug.

“That right mate I've already got a taxi line up for you.” everyone but Callum chuckles at that. Everyone calms down as Nick starts asking questions. On how everyone did and if they had any memorable war stories to tell him. Roxy told him about how she fooled a free jump match, Sam moaned that she had a new rivalry that was showing her up. While Callum told a tale about a bad pole vault match and some referee who was clearly biased.

The chatter came to an end when Nick got a text. He quickly got his phone out and paused as he read the message. Rachel was there leaning over his shoulder trying to read his message “is that her?”

“Yes, I’ll just send her a text and arrange to meet up tomorrow.” Nick tried to shield his phone, but the vixen grabbed the end of the Tobs tail that was laying on her lap and held it ransom.

“NO, you're going to call her back and tell her she has to come out.”

“Look, I don’t think. Ok, ok, stop. I’m calling now, see, it's ringing.” Roxy couldn’t see what the Vixen had done to Nick’s tail. But she was close enough to hear the phone conversation. “Hey Carrots,” Nick said, a little panicked.

“Hey Slick, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you tonight, you have a good time. I can catch up with you tomorrow” the voice on the other end was sweet if not sounding quite startled.

Watching the Fox was an odd experience for Roxy, she had never seen Nick be so shy. But there was also a glow that appeared around him. “About that, I was thinking you could come down tonight and meet my friends. Plus it makes a change to what we usually do. What do you say?”

Now the Dark Brown Rabbit was more confused as she watched a smile flash across Nick’s features. “Are you sure? I don’t mind a night by myself. I’ve got the weekend free so we’ll have loads of time to.” Roxy ears could pick up the slight panic now in the voice on the other end.

“That means you got plenty of time to nurse a hangover, plus if you do come out, I promise I’ll make it worthwhile.” There was true excitement in the Tod’s voice, Roxy caught the look Rachel was giving her from the other side of Nick.

“Ok Nick, where should I meet you,” the Voice says but Roxy is no longer paying attention to the call. The view of Nick was almost alien to her.

“Do you know the spread eagle?. What am I asking, of course, you don’t. Look it's two blocks south-east of precinct 3 you know the mall there right,” Nick says as Roxy watches on. The conversation had started to disappear as her focus is now on what she sees. Nick is many things, especially to Roxy. But for the longest time, Nick was never happy, sure there were times when they were Kits. not now. Yes, there were times that Nick was overly pleased with himself. Even gloating, it could never be said that Nick didn’t deserve his reputation. But happy, Nick was not known for. Smiling like a little tod again, Nick was happy.

“Ok about an hour. see you then” Nick hangs up and sees the look the Vixen is giving him, then the Doe. “What is wrong with you two, you look like you've seen a ghost.”

“We have,” Rachel said nearly under her breath but Roxy caught it. “So she’s coming down. That's a surprise?”

“Well, you did insist,”

“I did not!” Rachel said with a grin, “It will be great to finally meet this mystery woman. What do you think, Roxy?”

“It's going to be great, you’ll see,” Roxy tried to make her smile seem natural. Nick seemed to get the hump with this, so he walked off to talk to flash and Finnick who were now playing pool.

“So what has he said to you about this Rabbit.” Rachel said as she closed the space between them watching the Tod the whole time.

“Not a lot, when I think about it. He did confess he had feelings for her. But apart from that, he’s not being very free with the information. What did he let slip to you, more than he did to me I bet.” Roxy was a little jealous of Nick’s and Rachel’s relationship. They were far closer to each other than Roxy could be.

“He’s keeping his mouth shut with me. Saying that he wanted me to support him and since meeting her, it’s apparently, turned his life around.” Rachel looked at the Rabbit and the concern was clear on each other's faces.

“Finnick saying they have not been working together. For more than a month it seemed.” Roxy says it was the only thing she could think of saying.

“I wonder what Finnick’s doing for cash if Nick isn’t giving him a handout,” Rachel said.

“Aren't you worried what Nick is doing for cash?”

“Nick no, never, he’s got money put away, It would not put it past him to still have money from the settlement still.” Rachel was right and Roxy knew that Nick would be ok for money, but that started a new train of thought. Did this Rabbit know of Nick's finances, as Victoria did?

“I can’t help feeling Nick is hiding something from us. I don’t like it, not one bit. Why does he not want to tell us who she is? And why is he so.”

“Happy,” Rachel said. As they both looked over at the Fox, they both made sure the smaller Fox was not paying any attention to them. It was sometimes hard to tell when someone could overhear. Their worry seemed founded as a moment later the Fennec Fox walked off from Nick looking grumpy as hell. “What's up with you grumbling”

“Nothing mind your own shit, Rick,” Finnick figured that he made a mistake with that one. As the deep growl from the Vixen had him nearly dropping his glass. “Flopsy on her way down ain't she,” Finnick said more. But neither could understand the mumbles he was making into his glass.

“What is so bad about this kissogram Finnick?” Roxy words dripped with honey. She thought that if she played good cop to Rachels bad cop they might be able to get something out of Finnick.

“Kissogram that's a good one, the only thing she’ll have anyone kissing is concrete.” the confused look that Rachel and Roxy gave each got the tiny Fox laughing.

“What the hell that's meant to mean Squeaker!” Rachel said. Roxy could not stop the groan knowing the Vixen had taken it too far. Finnick didn’t answer giving Rachel a sideways glare. He made it clear that it was the end of the discussion when he picked up his drink and left to talk to Callum, Taps and Sam. they were also playing pool on a nearby table.

“Great more cryptic answers.” Roxy wanted to blame the Vixen but found it hard to. “Why is everyone not telling us anything about her? It's like they're afraid or something.” Roxy was lamenting as she watched Flash and Nick playing pool. She had found herself drawn to the view like it was going to be the last time she would see the familiar scene played out. She was thankful to Rachel for the distraction. This Rabbit that had somehow managed to put Nick of all people under a spell.

Pulling her gaze away in the hope that the anger and feeling of portrayal would somehow go away. Even after all those years, they had been apart, Roxy had always thought they would get back together one day. She was starting to understand that some of her anger was aimed at herself for believing in that. But more was aimed at him for not wanting the same. She was his soulmate, right?

The gaze that was on the Vixen was not helping much. Rachel looked at her brother with concern. The pair were fiercely protective of each other. They were protective over her too and together they had gotten out of some tight spot as young adults. So Roxy could understand why Rachel was worried about Nick. “she is on her way down, right. so let's get to what they are hiding from her. It shouldn’t be that hard right? she's only a Rabbit she can’t be that smart.”

Rachel’s gaze still full of worry now fell on the Roxy. “Ok, what are you suggesting once she gets here, corner her?”

“I was thinking about being subtle, but no, you're right. I’ll get Taps to work her with me. Taps is about as subtle as a frying pan” Roxy was getting excited.

“What do you want me to do? Be the one holding her down.” Rachel was now sporting the usual smirk.

“No. You get him.” Roxy pointed to the Fox. he was playing pool with the sloth while Denise would move the sloth from place to place to take his shot. “You know. once she here, he’ll have no reason to hide right. Not from you at least, come to think of it. We can swap when we have something to work over the other with”

“Look, I’m really not sure about this. Nick might get really upset and what if we’re wrong and scare this girl away. It’s been a long time since I've seen him smile so much. I don't want to blow that for him if we're wrong about this.” Rachel frowned at Roxy.

“I promise it won't come to that. I have Taps to rain me in. Plus we’ll keep the drinks flowing, we’ll get it out of her, as I said, she only a Rabbit” Rachel didn’t look impressed.

“Roxy do I have to remind you that you are a Rabbit too. And not that dumb as you seem to want to make out you are” Roxy was a little shocked at how hurt Rachel sounded.

“Rachel, wait, I don’t mean it like that. I was brought up with you lot, I had to learn quickly, or get left behind. There’s no way she had our kind of upbringing.” Roxy wants to make it clear she wasn’t depreciating on her own species and herself at the same time. but this seemed to anger Rachel that little bit more.

“Just stop it. Rabbits aren't stupid and neither are you.” Rachel sighed, “but ok. If you think you can do it without fucking it up for Nick. then I’m with you only because I’m worried the doofus has done something stupid and is trying to hide it.” with that they had a plan. They both tried not to look like they were planning anything as Nick turned and walked up back to their Table.

“What are you two planning,” Nick said after downing the last of his drink he’d left the glass on the table.

“Nothing,” the pair said in unison. That got Nick’s ears standing tall and a flick of the tail.

“Well, whatever it is, I hope it involves making it up to Flash. Soon?” The look he gave Roxy was not one of Judgment. But Roxy still felt a need to defend herself.

“Why so I can end up being a nanny,” Roxy even flinched at her own words. What was worse was the look of disapproval from Nick. He seemed to dismiss her entirely and walked off back over to the pool table.

Now she was pissed, who was he to tell her what to do. Damn it, did Roxy want to scream at Nick, which was made worse by Nick making out he was looking at a watch that didn’t exist. “Damn you Fox” Rachel sounded hurt, but a quick glance showed she was only playing.

“Look Nick properly just doesn't want to see you throw the friendship you two still have.” Rachel said.

Roxy sat looking at her drink in silence as she thought about how she had acted. Did their whole friendship revolve around the possibility of them getting back together again one day? She felt betrayed but it was a promise she made.

The loud gruff yaps of Finnick pull Roxy out of her slumber. “So you’ll take me down there Wednesday night? what makes you trust this guy with your car. You know I don’t let any smoe muck with ma’ van.”

“She’s a… Fox” Flash said as the pair slowly laboured by. He gave a wave to Rachel before he looked to Roxy with sorrowful eyes.

She had to turn away but she caught how Flash’s posture sank. Looking to Nick she caught the look he was giving her as he spoke on the phone.

“A Vixen, why haven't I heard of this place then if it's so special?” Finnick asked.

“It in--tundra-”

“Wait, wait a minute in Tundratown. you gotta be shitting me, who sets up shop in Tundratown.”

Was she being unreasonable? Roxy asked herself as she tried to tune out Finnicks conversation. She knew she was, it was the thought of them being together again that got her through this athletic season. Flash had moved on, why was Roxy still holding on. It was clear she never liked anyone else, not that she didn’t want to. There was Peter but that would never have lasted. Also, a couple of one night stands.

It was clear that they all were missing something that she had with Flash. Roxy thought back to what it was that made them so special. She was ten when she first met the Sloth, Nick’s friend from the sports team. They gravitated to each other when Roxy started going highschool. It was mainly their mutual connection to Nick that brought them together.

How their friendship grew as they did. It was a long time ago, but it all seemed fresh to her. Even if she had dated after they broke up it still felt like there was something there. Looking as Flashed stopped by Sam who was coming back with more drinks. Roxy felt numb.

Disappoint coloured past expectations. Roxy pushed off her seat and followed the sloth. Flash saw the Rabbit coming and for a moment he showed how worried about what was coming next. Stopping in front of Flash Roxy lost her voice again.

“I’m--sorry--I was--thoughtless,” Flash said so softly. Which could have gone under-heard with the background of the bar. Roxy heard clearly as she looked at her feet.

“I’m sorry too. My heart got stuck to this fool. I’m happy you found someone. I just..” Roxy could stop crying.

“Walk with me,” Flash said, clearly making Roxy lookup. Roxy saw the long claw pointing to Flash’s shoulder. “One--last--time,”

Whipping her eyes Roxy jumped on the Sloths back. “I love--You Roxy--but we--both-” Roxy cut Flash off with a peck on the lips.

“I love you too, you big softy, you're right we would never have worked long term. But what we had was special. It's hard for me to let go. I know you have moved on, it’s about time I did too. I was wrong to say what I did. But I still can’t be your friend right now. It hurts, I so wanted to be your babies mama. I know how you always wanted a Family Flash.” Roxy said. She had nuzzled into his neck before the pang in her chest had her pull away.

“You're a lovely funny smart guy Flash, don’t look so stunned. I want you to be happy but my jealousy won’t let that happen, so right now this is it. I’m not saying it will be forever.”

“I live--in hope--for that--time,” Flash said. Roxy felt it hard not to cry. “Roxy?”

“Yes Flash?”

“Promise me,--open--your--heart-again.--you're--far too--special,” Flash said. He patted Roxy paw softly with a claw.

Giving the Sloth a kiss on the cheek. “Will try. It’s going to be hard to find anyone that comes close to you. You always accepted me for who I am. I will miss you.”

“I’ll--miss--you too,” Flash gave a soft smile. “But--give love--a chance.”

“I will try. By Flash,” Roxy said as she slipped off the sloths back.

“Good-by--Roxy--for now,” Flash said over his shoulder. Roxy bit back the tears. As she watched Flash turn away to leave. It was the closing of a chapter.

“I’ll miss our quickie’s. If you ever want a mistress you have my number.” The look of shock on Flash's face just said it all. “Can’t blame a Doe for trying can you,” Roxy said, wanting to joke off the whole thing.

“Best--booty-call--ever,” Flash said with a sultry smile. But as Roxy blushed his expression went all innocent.

It hurt a little less but she still wanted to kidnap the Sloth so she could keep him to herself. “Thanks, Flash,” Roxy said, turning away. She walks slowly at first and her pace is slower than the sloths. She didn’t turn around but wanted Flash to stop, her call out that he wanted her more than anything.

Feeling like a bag of wet sand. Roxy walked back to her friends, “cheer up love, it might never happen,” a Rabbit Buck said as she passed by. Roxy really wants to scream at the Buck. but carried on walking. She then spots Nick, he must have spotted her talking with Flash as he looks smug. Then Nick sees Roxy’s demeanour and his expression goes from smug to one of concern.

“Pebble are you ok. Is everything ok?” Nick asks but Roxy keeps walking past, she takes her drink and downs it in one. All the time she gives Nick a sneer over her glass. Putting her glass down, Roxy walks off to the Female toilets.

Walking to the back of the toilet stall Roxy was about to kick the brickwork but stopped mid-wing. Instead, she roared at the wall as she beat it with her fist. After a min, she stopped and fell back on to the toilet seat.

“Roxy sweetheart are you ok in there,” Tabitha asked outside the stall.


	3. Interception

Judy lost control. Her hips bucked and her moans filled the room as she rode Roxy paw. Roxy drank in the sight, she had been teasing Judy relentlessly as she told her story. Judy could not take it any longer and needed the release as it overwhelmed her self-control. 

  
Finally, Judy collapsed over Roxy's shoulder. She twitched and moaned as Roxy smiles, still playing with Judy's intimate area. 

  
"We have made a right mess of these short's," Roxy teased. "You still can't be pent up?" 

  
"Please stop, I need air," Judy pants, barely able to focus her eyes. When she could she sat up looking at Roxy starry-eyed. "Don't do that to me," Judy pouted. 

  
"Do what?" Roxy acted innocent. 

  
"You made me cum and cry at the same time. I don't want to ever do that again." Judy pout was cut off by a kiss from Roxy. 

  
"I can't do that, but you didn't give me a choice. Are you still pent up? Or can I have my paw back?" Roxy teased. 

  
"No. It's my paw now," Judy said. With a smug grin, she rested her weight on Roxy's paw. It didn't last long. Roxy wiggled her digits inside the Doe, making Judy moan. "OK! It's yours. I need a rest." 

  
Roxy made sure to tease Judy as she pulled her paw from the back of Judy's shorts. Judy, on the other hand, pulls the Doe into a kiss as she pins Roxy into the back of the sofa. Their paws wander freely over their body as the kiss deepens. Judy ends the kiss by hooking Roxy's buck teeth with her own, their tongues lapping each other. 

  
Looking starry-eyed at Judy, Roxy giggles. "Wow, you are a really good kisser." 

  
"Just good," Judy feigned being hurt. "Well, you're not bad." 

  
"I deserve that, but that thing with the teeth," Roxy said as she ran her tongue down her own buck teeth. 

  
"Hooking? Don't tell me you never Hooked before," Judy said full of sympathy. 

  
"Hooking, ya that's a new one for me. I think Piper did a similar thing once, but it felt like she was biting my teeth." Judy pulled a face feeling uncomfortable with the explanation. "What?" 

  
"Those thin teeth, it must have felt weird. Did it feel ok with me?" 

  
"It felt nice doing it with you. With Piper not so much." Judy noticed Roxy's tone change. 

  
"I'm sorry I had to arrest your ex. I don't want it to be one of those weird things for us. I like you a lot, Roxy," Judy pulled Roxy into a tender kiss. "You're my first Rabbit friend from Zootopia. But more importantly, you're cool." 

  
"Just cool, I was hoping for more than friends, Judy" Roxy feigns annoyance. Judy cocked an eyebrow. 

  
"Roxy, do I need to spell it out. I would not be doing any of this if I just saw you as a friend. Are we Doefriends yet, I don't know. I hope we can be," Judy tilted her head as she saw a sad expression on Roxy features. 

  
"You want to go steady with me? Even after you saw my ex's and the fact I'm-" Judy watched as Roxy gulped. 

  
"A mix breed," Judy watched Roxy flinch as she said it. But instead of letting the smaller Doe recoil away Judy pulled her into a tight hug. "Why should that matter to me. My dad got some snowshoe in him. It's where I get my ear tips from." the surprised look Roxy gave Judy had a smile pull at her lips. 

  
"I never thought." 

  
"Have you seen how insanely long my ears are." as to prove a point Judy batted Roxy's face with the end of her ear. 

  
"They are long but they suit you. Is that where you get your eye's from, your dad." Roxy was smiling as she looked up to see Judy shaking her head. 

  
"No. That's all my mum side. Only a couple of us have it though, it's like the ear tips only me, my twin sister and a dozen others have them." 

  
"You have a twin? Like a true twin, not just litter?" Judy is surprised by Roxy's excitement. 

  
"Jessica. Didn't I mention her last night? I remember telling you about home." 

  
"You did mention Jessica but I didn't know you were twins." Judy grins and pulls out her phone. The lock screen was of her family, out on a day trip with her sister and her first litters. 

  
"That's Jessica on the right behind me and Jayson." Judy watched Roxy's eyes light up. "You really like hearing about my family." 

  
"I do. I've never really had that many Rabbit friends." Roxy looked a little sad for a second as she passed Judy her phone back. 

  
"Then I'll have to introduce you to my family as soon as we can. I know they will love you," Judy said as she kissed Roxy's nose. "But I will need to know how we got together first." 

  
"Are you hinting that I should carry on telling you about last night," Roxy says with a cheeky grin. If Judy was honest with herself. Judy didn't need to know about the rest of the night to know she already felt something for Roxy. What happens, happens and here she was with a Doe between her legs. But there were still unanswered questions she had at the back of her brain. 

  
"I do have some questions about you and flash. I know it's none of my business but you dated a long time ago in high school?" 

  
"I did date him while I was in high school. Flash, he was in college," Roxy grins up at Judy. "You're right, it was a long time ago. But, we would hook up now and then 'booty calls' the last was only a couple weeks before I left for this season. It was part of the reason I was so disappointed. That last time I saw Flash it was magical." 

  
"You don't think we're too soon. Do you," Judy said softly and tenderly. 

  
"No, last night is something I will never forget. If anything is too soon, it's my feelings for you," Roxy said leaning into Judy now bare chest. 

  
"Feelings for me?" 

  
"Last night it opened my eyes. I can't date other bunny's. I tried after I broke up with Flash my sister set me up with Buck after Buck. it was horrible. But last night I had the most wonderful time of my life. With You, Judy Hopps, you are truly magic." biting her bottom lip Judy was more than a little moved. "I'll fight Nick for you if I have too." 

  
"Trust me you don't have too," Judy said, pulling Roxy into a kiss. It was slow and tender with Roxy hooking Judy as their lips danced over each other. After they broke their embrace the two lovers looked Doe-eyed at each other. 

  
"I better get back to filling you in on what happened last night. So you can introduce me to your twin." Roxy spoke with a big grin on her face. 

  
Rolling her eyes then shaking her head. "Have you not filled me up enough, yet," Judy said with such a straight face Roxy was rolling about laughing. "Come on it wasn't that good." 

  
"No that was perfect," Roxy said after finally able to breathe. Cuddling up to Judy, Roxy asked, "do you find it strange we are so relaxed with each other even though we've only just met." 

  
"There's something about you Roxy that I can't help but respect. Not a lot of Rabbit can do what you have done. It's a little intimidating." Roxy giggled at Judy. "what?" 

  
"You find me intimidating, that's hilarious. Did you not see how you threw me like a cushion across the room earlier. You're easily stronger than me. I bet you could even jump higher than me too. I'm not kitting about." Judy blushed. 

  
"I'm not, I can't. You're a trained Zoolympics athlete and free Jump champion. How can I compare to that?" Judy was deprecated. 

  
"Judy, you're a cop. You've trained your body to be a weapon. All I can do is leap really far and make quick dashes. Your right, I am trained but only to perfect those two things. Not only that, but you're also beautiful. Your buff to fuck and you make it look good." 

  
"You do have a potty mouth," Judy said as she pulled her ears over her face. 

  
"I do. But I bet you're still going to kiss it?" Roxy brushed Judy's paws and ears out the way as she kissed the blushing Doe. 

  
Once they stopped kissing. Judy felt flustered, she felt desired. It was a little intoxicating. "We better get back to last night." 

  
"We should, but there's not a lot more to tell before you turn up. I was in the bathroom for some time. Getting molested by Tap's." 

  
"Molested?" 

  
Roxy sighed. "She thought it would cheer me up. It might have worked if it was not Tap's. I didn't need it, talking helped more. I had made this little bubble I'd used to get through the loneliness that came with this sports season. Filled it with the idea of the perfect relationship once I was free. It hurt realising it was just that, a bubble. All that time I was daydreaming with my dildo. Flash was making plans to start a real family." 

  
~ 

  
"Tap's I'm sorry. I don't want that with you. You're my friend. Let's keep it that way," Roxy groaned. 

  
"Not even a little bit," Tabitha tried to look innocent. 

  
"You have boyfriend's Tap's go to them, to scratch that itch. You know I don't do flings." Tabitha looked angry for a moment. 

  
"Can't I be a rebound?" 

  
"Tap's what rebond, I didn't break up with anyone. I'm not pissed off because of Flash, I'm fucking furious with myself. I was planning to ask squiggly to go out with me again. For him to drop I'm getting married," Roxy said slumping against the cubical wall. "I don't have anyone to blame here but me." 

  
"Ok. I'm never going to get lucky with you am I," Tabitha huffed. 

  
"Get me so drunk that I pass out, then you might be in luck," Roxy said with an edge of truth which was why they both found it funny. 

  
"Is that all I have to do?" Tabitha said, shaking her head. "At least, it looks like I have my friend back," Tap's smirked. 

  
"Come here," Roxy said before kissing the Meerkat. "Thanks for being my friend Taps. You always know how to cheer me up." 

  
"Not even a quickie," Tabitha teased. "Ok." the Meerkat looked forlorn at Roxy. "I'm only trying so hard because I think you need it." she got a hash look from Roxy. "How long has it been, I know you didn't sleep with anyone this whole away season." 

  
"I can't, look it's different for you ok… I need something." Roxy was worried she insulted Tabitha. But after a moment the sneer she was getting turned to something warm. 

  
"I think I know what it is. We need to get you together with that sweet little Fox. what was his name, Ivon?" 

  
"What! the Kit Fox from the pole vault? Hell No. let's not try getting me together with anyone." 

  
"Look, Roxy, you need some TLC and soon. You're becoming more and more like him. That's why I think you had your sights so set on Flash." Roxy felt that flame of anger bubble up so she tried to push past Tabitha out of the toilet stall. 

  
"I'm not turning into Nick. I definitely don't need a one night stand." Tabitha put her paw on Roxy's shoulder. Roxy stopped. There was something in the Meerkat's touch that had the Rabbit pause. 

  
"Tender loving care, you don't get that from a one night stand. All I'm saying is you need someone that's more than a friend. I would normally tell a friend I care about to stay with family, but that seems a cruel thing to say to you. Roxy, you need someone." 

  
"You sound like my sister." 

  
"That's because your sister is right," Tabitha smiled. Roxy anger melted away. 

  
"I wish it was that easy Tap's I really do. But let's not dwell on this all night in the bathroom," Roxy said. Outside the stall a weasel girl giving the two a murderous look as she bounced on the spot with her legs crossed. 

  
"Ok, I'll get the next couple rounds in for us. I want to give it a go, getting you blind drunk." Tabitha said following Roxy out of the stall as she passed the weasel, she gave the girl a saucy wink. Making the poor weasel blush as she darted for the seat. 

  
Roxy had to giggle. 

  
~ 

  
A Giggling Roxy had to stop telling her story as she was pinned down and kissed by Judy. when she could finally get the giggle's under control she gave Judy a sneer. 

  
"Don't you want me to tell you about last night. You turn up in a minute." 

  
"I know. But I had to. Taps is right, you needed someone. Now, you do. Me," Judy said as Roxy returned the smile she gave. 

  
"Ok, she might have had a point. My team has been my family for so long. It's hard, not." Roxy looked lost. 

  
"You can't just hug and hold teammates. I know how it can be, I worry that I ask too much of my friendship with Nick from being too clingy with him. It's not like I don't keep on doing things to mess up our friendship," Judy's tone turned melancholic. 

  
"You love him. Of course, you don't want to mess it up." Judy was about to say something, But Roxy stopped her. "He knows you do. You two have this funny messed up kind of love. It's sweet. It's why I'm finding it hard to not fall for you myself." 

  
"I don't know what to say," Judy muttered, Roxy giggled. 

  
"Let's get to how then. And no more spoilers." Judy blushed as she gave Roxy a look that she could not place. "What is it?" 

  
"Did I have sex with Nick last night? I know we did it. But I can't help the feeling I did," Judy said a bit flustered. 

  
"Did we have sex last night, yes we did. No you and Nick, didn't have sex last night." confusion is all Judy felt. "No, you two made love. It was truly beautiful to watch." 

  
"You watched?" Judy gasped. 

  
"Spoilers, besides you didn't give us much choice. Let's say you got some kinks," Roxy teased a beat red Rabbit. 

  
Judy was so embarrassed she couldn't look at Roxy. "I have got to remember now. You're ok with it?" 

  
"I love Nick. just not like you do. To me, he's a big brother and I want to see him happy." Judy was starting to understand Roxy. The doe had a cheekiness to her with a big loving heart. 

  
"Roxy I need to know now, more than ever, what happened. Especially after how the night began for me." Judy mellowed out as Roxy cuddled up close. "All I can remember of last night is Nick giving me the silent treatment, after what I said to him." 

  
"Nick can be a doofus sometimes. I'm sure it was not that bad whatever it was you said to him." 

  
"I asked if all the friends I was about to meet were criminals. He didn't take it very well," Judy said, unable to look at Roxy who noticed the shame on Judy's features. 

  
"To be fair Nick does know Finnick." a chuckle entered Judy's lungs. 

  
"It was still not fair to accuse Nick as I did. I remember sitting there wishing I could turn back time. Then there was.." 

  
~ 

  
"I'm sure my mum would love for you both to stay. It would not be that much trouble. I know quite a lot of my siblings would love to meet you both." Judy smiled at the Doe that hung off her shoulder as she showed the two pictures of her home. 

  
"Are you sure, my sister could put me up. I'm not sure if I want to go, Bunny Burrows. But my sister keeps pestering me to go." Judy was finding Roxy quite sweet once she relaxed. It was only the side glances she got from Nick that got to her. 

  
"It's another option. I'm sure some of my sisters would love to meet you. You never know you might meet one of my brothers." Judy said encouragingly but Roxy rolled her eyes. 

  
"I doubt any of you bros will find this dateable. Not that I'm rushing for a male." Judy felt like Roxy was hinting. Or was it the glint in the Doe's eyes. 

  
Judy was about to give Roxy a saucy comeback when she looked up at Nick, wondering what he would say. What she saw, had her heart turn to stone. The Vixen sat next to him was kissing his lips. "I… I need a drink." 

  
Downing the last of the raspberry cocktails Tap's had bought her. Judy jumps off the seat and storms off to the bar. Roxy feels guilty at first. Then she spots Rachel frantically trying to get something out of her brother. Nick was trying to get her to calm down as she kissed his cheek and side of his muzzle. 

  
"Look, I'll tell you what the job is when I tell everyone else, ok." Roxy could just make out. 

  
"It's all legit. Like, for real my brother is no longer one of those "Foxes". All because of Judy?" Rachel bounced in her seat. 

  
Roxy didn't listen to the rest, she followed the Rabbit that had abruptly left instead. 

  
Judy was walking back from the stairs back to the bar as she wiped her eyes. She had talked herself out of not leaving. 

  
"Nick is my friend, why should he tell me he has a girlfriend. He's a Fox, of course, it would never cross his mind to tell me. Why am I so upset? I should be happy he has a vixen in his life." Judy mumbled herself. Judy reminded herself that she had chosen not to push her friendship any more than she had. Even if it felt like the warmth Judy felt when she was around Nick compelled her sometimes. 

  
"Why did he not just talk to me," Judy said, frowning, Judy hastily moves up to the bar as she spots Roxy heading her way. "Don't show he got to me," Judy reminds herself as she tries to put on a happy smile. 

  
"Did I get to you already." Judy had expected Roxy coming up to her. But that was not Roxy's voice or paw that laid on her either. The paw on her back moved to slap and grab her arse. This had Judy spin on the spot to be confounded as she looked at three Rabbit Bucks. 

  
"Could you not touch me, again." The three Buck grin as they ogled her. 

  
"Come on love, you know you want it. We can give you a good time." The bravest of the bunch, pushed his luck as he tried to grind up to Judy's side and grab her arse again. Roxy was about to step up to the side of the group, about to say something. But it all happened so fast, that those next to the group all did double-takes. 

  
One second Judy was giving the Rabbit Buck next to her a death glare. Then the Buck spun about his middle, his legs going over his head. When the Buck stopped moving he was being held up by a single paw behind his back with his knees above the floor. 

  
"Hey lady you can't just do that." A barman said leaning over the bar. He had barely caught the spectacle. 

  
"Sorry sir, you have to understand, I thought he was going for my badge," Judy said. She still had the Buck by the paw as she retrieved her badge from her back pocket. 

  
"Wait? your Judy, fucking, Hopps. I can't wait to tell mum." The Red Panda barman's tail showed their excitement. Roxy herself was feeling a little weak at the knees. Roxy also started to worry about why Nick was hanging out with a cop. Did he need protection? 

  
"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't know it was you." whimpered the Buck in Judy's grasp. 

  
"I'm sure. Point to any Rabbit that doesn't know who I am," Judy berated him. Roxy could only think iconically 'Me'. 

  
"I told you it was her." Said one of the onlooking Bucks. His friend stamped his foot. "Why'd you do that for? Ow!" The Buck said, having caught on to what he had done. 

  
Judy let go of the Buck like she was discarding a used hanky. Roxy takes this moment to saddle up next to Judy's side. "Look, I'm meant to be off duty and I can't think of doing paperwork right now, so you get this one chance. Finish your drinks and go before I change my mind." 

  
Chuckling next to Judy at the sight of the Buck's scamping off. Roxy felt the Doe's paw pull her close via the hip. Roxy returned the touch only to find it's direction changed. The grin made it to the Doe's eyes as she gave the plump flesh a firm squeeze. The firm pull on her hips told her it was not unwelcomed. 

  
"I'm so sorry you had to see that. You have to understand as an Officer I have to be very protective of my badge," Judy said. addressing Roxy then the Barkeep. Roxy was feeling a little flush, for the first time she felt, submissive to a Rabbit's touch. It was a bit intoxicating. 

  
"I can't believe the real Office Hopps is in my bar. What can I get you? On the house of course," the Red Panda barkeep said wagging his tail. 

  
Judy tried to play it down a bit but had to ask. "Judy is fine. The real Office Hopps? I've got to ask what do you mean?" 

  
"We had a kissogram here a week ago. So what does a hero drink?" Roxy felt the grip tighten again. 

  
"Taquilla wait, no vodka." 

  
"I'd go for the Taquilla and make it two shots and I'll buy a bottle for the table." Roxy smiles at the slightly tipsy Bunny holding her. 

  
"I can see you are going to be a bad influence." Judy teased. "Can you do some slices of lime and some salt please too, barkeep. Sorry I didn't get your name." 

  
"Ralph, don't worry I can do that for our hero." Roxy felt that squeeze again. It felt good. 

  
"So officer, how naughty do I have to be before you put me in cuffs?" Roxy jokes. She moves out of Judy grasp and leans against the bar. While they wait for the bar staff to slice thin pieces of lime. 

  
Roxy had wanted to take a good look at the Doe that she now saw in a new light. Judy, however, was craning her head to look back at where Nick and the rest were seated. "Sorry did you ask me something? You'll have to forgive me, it's been a long week at work." Judy said, finally noticing Roxy looking expectantly at her. 

  
"Ya, Nick never said anything about your job." Judy scrunched her brow at Roxy. 

  
"Really, so you didn't know? I would have imagined Nick would have bragged to everyone by now?" Judy asked. She was feeling weird. 

  
"No, I didn't even know there were any Rabbit Cops. All Nick has said to me is, that since we have been a way he's managed to turn his life around. Gave you a lot of praise for helping him do it," Roxy said cheerfully. 

  
"Here you go, ladies. Two shots. I'll have the rest of the lime for you in a second," Ralph butted in. 

  
"Thank you, Ralph," Judy said, taking the tray. The shot glasses are large compared to the Doe's paws as they tapped them together. 

  
Not knowing what to say, Judy blunders. Roxy finds it cute. "Too, making new friends." Roxy offers. Judy sees a golden sparkle of light shine in the Doe's eyes. 

  
"Too, making new friends," Judy says as she hooked her arm with Roxy, so they are linked as they take their shots. 

  
Their closeness and the way Judy's tongue lapped at the glass and the salt around it had Roxy blush. Being slightly pushed up to the bar by the larger Doe. Had Roxy wish Nick had not told her that he had feelings for Judy. Roxy was finding it hard now not to be attracted to Judy. 

  
"I'm the only Rabbit Cop," Judy said. Still having Roxy pinned to the bar Judy slowly puts their empty glasses down. Judy found she didn't want to break this new close contact. Having been living alone in the city had taken its toll on the Rabbit. 

  
Roxy's heart was beating hard in her chest. She loves Nick But those Purple eyes pulled on her. Roxy didn't know what was happening as she felt for a moment as Judy pressed up against her. She could feel Judy's hot breath pulse on her nose and the fur by her cheek. 'Kiss me please' Roxy whimpered internally. 

  
"That makes you very special," Roxy said in a hushed tone. then Judy pulled away holding a tray of glasses and sliced fruit. Roxy noticed now the odd look Judy had, Roxy found it hard to place. It was quickly replaced with a smile and raised ears. 

  
"Thank you. Most bunnies just think that I'm kind of odd," Judy says, Roxy is now hating that there's a gap between them. "But you're much more special than I could ever be," Judy lets a little bit of a giggle enter her voice. "Could you grab the bottle please." 

  
Roxy turned to find that Judy had already paid for the bottle that waited on the bar for her. Roxy thanked the Barman as she tried to get her blush under control. Roxy had rushed to catch up with Judy that had started walking slowly back to the table. As Roxy came back up to Judy's side she noticed how the Rabbit ears and tail hung low. 

  
"Is everything alright?" Roxy said as she came up to Judy. The drawn-out expression the Doe sported, disappeared, replaced with a soft smile. 

  
"I'm fine, it's just been a long week." Roxy could tell there was a lie there. But she didn't press it any further. 

  
They quickly made their way to the rest of the group. For Judy to find a worried-looking Nick, which she made sure not to meet his questioning gaze. "What happened? Did something go off at the bar?" Judy didn't answer, she placed the tray on the table then started to climb back in her seat. She felt ignored so far, so why should she not ignore him back. 

  
"Some douche tried it on with her," Roxy said with a little bit of glee. 

  
"Carrots are you ok?" Nick asked, reaching out to Judy. 

  
Judy turned to Roxy and reached out for the Bottle she had. "I'm fine." 

  
"Fine, I'd say you're more than fine. Damn, just damn." Roxy teased as she jumped into Judy's lap with the bottle. "You should have seen her, she gave that sleeve bag a lesson he's not going to forget." 

  
Nick watches the pair for a moment. Judy pulls the smaller Rabbit into her lap, like she belonged there. "Are you sure you're ok Judy." 

  
Finally meeting Nick gaze after hearing him use her name. Judy felt tormented by her own feelings. "I'm fine Nick. It's been a long week at work ok." She could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe her. The way one eyebrow flicked up was the big giveaway. Judy wonders if Nick put these ticks on for her benefit. 

  
"She might not like being crowded right now," Roxy said ironically. But she noticed the look each was giving the other. 

  
"Point them out to me?" Nick spoke through a snarl. 

  
Slightly startled by this Judy huffs, "Nick! I've already given them their marching orders." 

  
"Are you sure you're alright." 

  
"Yes, Nick." 

  
"Nickolas stop being so overprotective. It's sweet and all, but the Doe might just need a drink," Roxy said as she started to pour shots out for everyone. 

  
"Tequila?" Nick asked. 

  
"Yes, Nick. Roxy and I bought a bottle to share with the table," Judy said. Roxy didn't remember putting any money into this but she was not going to bring it up. 

  
Nick looked at Judy with an odd look before turning away. He was looking out into the bar, maybe looking for whoever had tried it on with Judy. Roxy wondered what was going on there. 

  
"Well, I guess this is, as good of a time as any. Seeing that everyone, that's going to be here, is here," Nick said turning back to the table. 

  
"What's this? Nick has an announcement to make," Denise said with Tabitha in his lap. Roxy wasn't sure but she suspected with the weird twitches Finnick was making. They were having sneaky sex. 

  
"That's right. I do. For once I do. Now it's not any gold medals like you lot," Nick said chuckling. 

  
Roxy hears Judy say under her breath. "Only the keys to the city." 

  
"But it is kind of important," Nick continued as everyone started to take notice. 

  
"Is this about the new job you mentioned," Rachel said bouncing in her seat. She looked so young and vibrant to Judy. 

  
"It is, it's important to me. I know you guys have always wanted me to do something with my life instead of hustling with Finnick," Nick said. This gets a cheer from the boys at the table, except for Finnick. 

  
"Does this mean you're going to come back and run with us?" Callum asked. 

  
"Sorry dude, I won't be running with you guys. I'm out of my prime for that kind of field." Nick pulled a letter out of his back pocket. "Now this is only the acceptance to the Academy, I've still got to pass training to actually get the job." Judy sat up as the Vixen was trying to snatch the paper out of Nick's paws. 

  
"Come on, what's the job, what training?" Rachel pestered as she curled up one of Nick's arms trying to reach the letter. 

  
"I've been accepted to the ZPA to start training. To become an Officer of the ZPD," Nick said triumphantly. Rachel's face scrunched up, Judy remembers seeing that exact face on her mom and dad when she told them. Judy watched as the Vixen forced a smile before kissing the side of Nick's mouth. 

  
"To Nick becoming a real cop!" Finnick said, raising his shot glass. The bitterness was easy to see but everyone ignored it. Roxy had to fight to stay on Judy's knee because the grey doe was fidgeting so much. 

  
"To becoming a cop and finally be able to keep a promise," Nick said, raising his shot glass. Rachel broke away but kept a worried gaze on Nick as she joined the toast. 

  
Judy down her shot and refiled it and down that too before the acceptance letter was passed around to her. Part of her was angry while the rest of her felt hollow. The look on Rachel's face made Judy's heartache. Roxy was reading the letter aloud. 

  
"Nick it says here that you have a commendation awarded to you from the City, the Chief of police and the commandant?" Roxy asked after she read the short amount of text. Judy's focus had been on the start date. Nick only had little over a week, until he had to report in for the first physical assessment. 

  
It was all getting too much. No matter how much she drank she couldn't make any words come out. She wanted to ask why he hadn't told her that he was applying. or for that matter why hadn't he even discussed this with his mate. 

  
"Isn't it great news Carrots? I get to be your partner." Nick beams at Judy holding up his thumb. All Judy could do was nod. 

  
"Partner?" Tabitha asked. 

  
Roxy was about to answer. But she is lifted up like a bag of sugar and left on the seat alone beside Callum and Finnick to her side. Turning to see what had happened to Judy. Only to see Judy marching off to the toilets. 

  
"Did I do something wrong?" Nick asked from behind Roxy. "Should I talk to her?" 

  
~ 

  
Judy stood looking in the mirror dabbing her eyes when she felt a paw on her back. 

  
"Is everything ok?" Roxy asked softly. 

  
"Yes, everything's fine. Just being over emotional is all. I really didn't expect it." Judy said as she tried to put her emotions in check, "I don't know if I should be happy or angry. He should have told me he was applying to the academy." 

  
"Nick likes to surprise his friends with stuff. I get the impression Nick thinks highly of you," Roxy said warmly. 

  
"I don't want Nick to die because he thinks he owes me something. I joined because I wanted to make a difference. It's been my dream since I was a kit," Judy said as she watched Roxy in the mirror. 

  
"Nick had a similar dream when he was a cub. He made a promise to. He may have lost his way in life more than once. But Nick has always wanted to do something that made a difference. I don't think I would have been an athlete if it weren't for Nick," Roxy said leaning her head on Judy's shoulder. 

  
"I still don't want Nick to get killed. I care too much about him. He's my only friend in Zootopia." Judy wanted to tell Roxy how much she actually loves Nick. 

  
"I love Nick so I don't want to see him get killed either. But I know him, he's not as stupid as he looks." Judy was a little shocked to hear the other Doe say it so easily that she loved Nick. but it wasn't the same, was it? "Judy, if I know him he's thought about this long and hard. Nick knows what he's doing." 

  
Judy searched Roxy's eyes and only found warmth. "I'm still angry that he didn't talk to me before doing this. What am I going to do without him." 

  
"If you're worried you won't have anything to do while he's away, don't. I'll be your friend. So Nick isn't your only one in Zootopia. Taps will be your friend once she sees how cool you are too." Roxy said, turning Judy to face her. 

  
"You really don't mind me being a cop." 

  
"Why should that bother me. I kind of like it," Roxy felt their closeness envelope her. "What's there not to like about you, Judy. You're strong, powerful yet stunningly beautiful with a cute tail." Judy blush made Roxy smile. 

  
"You think my tail is cute, that's the nicest thing anyone's said to me," Judy says a little bashful. She playfully punched Roxy's shoulder. Who returned said gesture with a giggle. 

  
Feeling a little guilty for flirting with Judy. Roxy still felt a pleasure in feeling submissive to Judy, that the Doe could not place. Could it be because Judy was Rabbit like her, that Roxy found someone else who didn't fit the mould. It was an odd sensation. She loved the feeling, but she didn't know? She really didn't know what to do. 

  
Judy suddenly looked distracted. Even a little mortified as a phone rang, it was Judy's. "Crackers it's my mum," Judy said as she pulled out her phone. "Sorry I should take this," Judy said as she tried to pull herself together. 

  
"Hey. it's my Mum! Hi! How are you?" Judy knew she sounded forced. But Bonnie looked distracted at something going on in the house. 

  
"Luke, get down, before you fall down. Ow! Bonbon you picked up." Roxy couldn't help sliding up to Judy to get a better look at Judy's mother. But Judy seemed to keep the camera fixed on her. 

  
"Mom I'm kind of busy, I know I said," Judy said, she didn't want a long conversion with her mother right now. But Bonnie had already cut her off. 

  
"I can see that dear. I was only calling to see if you could help with one thing. You see one of the Leapson's Bucks has a Job interview in Zootopia." the flame of Judy anger found new fuel. 

  
"Mom!" Judy practically growled. "I don't have time. Please stop trying to set me up." 

  
Again Bonnie cuts in. "Now, now. I'm only asking for your help because he doesn't know the city. Yes, I would like it if you two hit it off. But that's because I worry about you being all alone in the city dear." Roxy found the conversation strangle reminiscent. 

  
"I'm not alone," Judy felt guilty. She wanted to explain how she felt about Nick. but the sight of Nick's girlfriend kissing his cheek popped up in her head. 

  
"Yes, you have your Fox. but have you tried." Judy watched the screen as it suddenly went black. As she watched the orange light flash on the corner of her phone. Thoughts of what her mom was going to say ran through her head 

  
"My battery died!" 

  
"Can see that. your mum look's, well, like a mom," Roxy said with her head lent to the side. "You get that a lot from your mom then? My sister is always calling me saying she's met this nice buck. That I so' have to meet." 

  
"I do. She doesn't get it. with work I don't have time to meet anyone new," Judy said, still looking at the black screen on her phone. 

  
"You met me," Roxy said, she felt guilty saying it but she couldn't help it. 

  
Judy blinked. It was like she was seeing double. For a second she swore that she could see Nick in Roxy's stead. The smile, oblivious flirty tone with the added raised eyebrow. "I did," Judy bit her bottom lip in thought. 

  
"We could?" Roxy squeaked. 

  
Suddenly Roxy felt very small as Judy's eye's shone above her. "You know?" Judy tone sent a spike of adrenaline down Roxy's spine. "It kind of sounds like your asking." Roxy couldn't stop her foot from tapping the floor. 

  
"To go on a date," Roxy blurted out. 

  
"Yes," Judy said covering her mouth. 

  
"What?" Roxy asked, confused. 

  
Dropping her paw to her side Judy rewarding Roxy's confusion with a devious smile. "I said, yes." Roxy could only think 'shit Nick's going to kill me,' but it didn't stop her. 

  
"Really?" Roxy asked, feeling giddy. 

  
"Yes," Judy towered over her as Roxy's world turned to shadow's, all but those piercing eyes. Roxy felt compelled as she moved forward and kissed Judy. it wasn't anything hot and steamy but Roxy's legs felt soft afterwards. She stood there with her eyes closed as she felt Judy breath on her face again. 

  
"Wow, you're a good kisser," Roxy said, finally opening her eyes, "Did I do something wrong?" 

  
"No, I just don't know when I'll have time to go on a date," Judy said. She felt guilty because Judy liked Roxy, a lot. But would Roxy understand she was in love with Nick? It felt like a betrayal but she couldn't figure out who? 

  
"What about tonight?" 

  
"Tonight!" Judy thought about it. She was still hesitant with thoughts of how Nick's would react. But Judy also reminded herself that if she didn't. What was she going to do, watch Nick with his girlfriend? "Ok, but I don't want to ruin tonight." 

  
Roxy was questioning her sanity, Nick was most certainly going to kill her. Why was she being so instant, it was not like her at all. But she found she couldn't stop and Judy seemed to encourage it. "So that's a yes!" Roxy was sure she was losing the plot with how excited she was. Nick was so going to kill her. 

  
Taking Roxy's paw in her's Judy couldn't help a giggle escape her lips. Roxy closed the gap between her and Judy, as violet eyes pulled on her. 

  
Kissing Roxy felt good, so did the paw on her back that was tracing her curves to the small of her back. Judy came to the relation that she needed this, the Doe's touch was soothing her uberous hunger. 

  
"We should get back. I don't want to spend all of our date in the toilets of some bar. That's unless?" there was that cheekiness Judy was loving. For a second she thought about it, it would help her cope with dealing with Nick. 

  
"No, but what are we going to do for our date? I don't know Zootopia that well," Judy said as Roxy led her out the Toilets. 

  
"You don't worry about that. Let's do a couple more shots," Roxy said full of excitement that died as soon as Nick came into view. Judy stepped forward, her nerves clear to see. 

  
"Hey Slick sorry for running off like that. I didn't want to be rude but you see my mum was calling. I hope you don't take it the wrong way. I'm very excited that you could be my partner soon." Roxy watched Judy's performance not too sure what to make of it. 

  
"I thought you were upset with me?" Nick looked oddly at Judy. 

  
"I am, you should have talked to me about applying." 

  
"Look I thought, you know what, never mind, we can do this later. Right now these two gentle mammals want a word," Nick said. He pointed at a Wolverine and a Honey Badger in suit's standing to the side. 

  
"I'm sorry ma'am." said the Wolverine stepping forward, "but we have had a complaint made about you." 

  
"If it's that sleaze bag, I'll rip his balls off." 

  
"Roxy, calm down, please. Look I'm sorry but, that Rabbit buck did make a go for my police badge. He's lucky he's not in a jail cell," Judy said, getting a shocked look off Nick. 

  
"Ma'am the problem remains that you did our job for us. The complaint means we have to be seen doing something about it. We can't have any patrons thinking it's ok to fight. We are sorry but we have to ask you to leave." The female Honey Badger said compassionately. "If we don't we could lose our license." 

  
"Fine, I'll leave. I don't see that I have a lot of a choice." 

  
"Look, officer, we would love to have you back, both of you. I'll even buy you a drink to make up for this. But you gotta understand it's our jobs on the line." Wolverine hung his head. 

  
"It's fine. I think I need some air anyway," Judy says, feeling a little awkward with how Nick keeps looking at her with Roxy. 

  
"Take your time." 


End file.
